The Greater Threat
by OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: I lost him, but I had to keep him alive. Through memory and through pain. I was going to be a marine, and I was going avenge him. But now I found him, and he's not dead. Percy's alive, and he's held captive by Romans, or is he? Either way, I, Annabeth Chase vow to get him back.
1. Chapter 1: my soldier

**Re-written. I read it for myself and saw some flaws with my writing. Hopefully when I finish cleaning it up I can be better at keeping it neat. **

* * *

His eyes were green, but not like grass green or hazel or even a turquoise. No, his eyes were a beautiful sea green. And I wonder how someone could have beaten or said no to someone with eyes as beautiful as his.

...

"What may I get you?" I asked the green-eyed boy in front of me.

He looks up, his face tired. Too tired. He needs a pick-me-up; I decided and some extra hours of sleep.

But instead of ordering some caffeine he simply comments on my hair, "I like your bow; it is very pretty. I love the color especially."

Surprising myself and probably the guy as well; I tease, "Got a thing for blue?"

He blinks, then slowly, almost shyly he smiles "Maybe a little."

I smiled, encouraged by his playful response. That is until I notice Will, openly staring, his eyes shining with glee.

I swallow nervously then ask the boy again, "What can I get you?"

He tilts his head, almost like a dog who does not understand a command word. "Would you mind sitting down for a while?" He asks hopefully, his eyes reminding me of a baby seal, huge and adorable. Then he adds seemingly almost on impulse, "And talking to me? I'm feeling a little low."

"I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." I say grinning and I'm rewarded by his smile. It wasn't small, or a smirk. It was sort of the most expressive thing about him, besides maybe his eyes. But even his eyes were closed off. His smile was sort of like taking a hammer to a dam and all of his emotions flooded his face.

It was gorgeous.

It took Will purposely shoving me to snap me out of the trance. His obvious hint made my ears turn the color of strawberries.

"Your order, sir?" I ask, my face hot.

He frowned, opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but decided against it. He simply said, "A small doppio macchiato, and uhm, do you have any blue food?" He asks sheepishly, his shy smile once again gracing his face.

I tried not to show my confusion, "Blueberry pancakes, blueberry muffins, and blueberry smoothie."

He frowns thinking and, stupidly, I say, "If you like, we can add blue dye to our muffins if you like. But that will take at least half an hour."

He hesitates, then nods. "If you can, that'd be awesome. I have time."

I nod and write down his order.

I blush as I ask for his name, for the coffee of course, and blush even more when he laughs. "Percy. Percy Jackson. It's nice to officially meet you Annabeth..." he trails off and I give him my last name.

He tested the words on his lips, my name sounded much better coming from him.

I gave him one last smile before heading back to a snoopy Will, who was leaning on the counter staring at us dreamily.

I can feel his eyes on my back as I tell my obvious co-worker his pancakes were burning.

Will shrieks and dashes towards the stove. I look over my shoulder and see him chuckling, his eyes shining with childish mirth.

He was clutching his shirt, his army green uniform shirt.

...

"He's hot." He comments as he flips the new pancakes, he burned the last batch, which were blue. I take out the blue muffins.

"Yes, I noticed."

"Ok. But you do know that he is going to the military, marine probably."

"How'd you figure that?" I want to know.

"Seems like the type."

I left with the plates knowing fully well that Will will continue this conversation as soon as I was within earshot.

Percy was reading a thick-looking packet when I came back.

He looked up at me and grinned automatically. I couldn't help the tug my lips felt when he looked at me.

"Here you go."

He grinned, his confidence growing at seeing my flustered state. "I'll be waiting."

I turned quickly trying to hide my blush.

...

"Where are you taking me?" Percy asks the young blonde who has previously decided he was walking to slow and has grabbed his hand, tugging him along.

Eventually they reached a pretty area, well it wasn't pretty in the conventional sense. It was pretty in the sense it was different. There was graffiti everywhere, and not a single person in sight. Annabeth plops down, dangling her legs over the restless sea.

Noticing his questioning glance, she explains. "The kids who hang out here only come past 7." He chuckles, then joins her.

They talk a lot.

She talks about her friends, her job, her family.

She even talks about her workaholic mother and cheating father. Her mom was in the middle of divorcing his sorry ass.

He talks about his abusive step-father and his angelic mother, now at the hospital. He talks about his absent millionaire birth father.

He even talks about hoping to serve his country to make up for the sins that have occurred in his home.

Eventually it starts nearing 7, but before they can leave their pier-escape he holds her hand and holds her still.

Percy looked at her sparkling grey eyes, he said "I bet you have a boyfriend but I don't care, I have no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back to you?"

Annabeth grins and nods. Percy grins back. Before she can lose her nerve, she kisses his cheek. And whispers that she is single. Then races him back to the café, 2 hours before his bus is due.

* * *

** Never going to hold the hand of another guy. Too young for him they told me, waiting for the love of a traveling soldier.**

Everyone doubted us, well not Will, but everyone else did. I was too smart. Too talented, too young, to have foolishly fallen in love with the one guy that was forever unattainable.

They didn't understand; he was beautiful in all the right ways.

His smile lit up the world around him.

His eyes were enough to make the strongest man turn to jelly.

His laugh made you want to retell the same joke, in hope that he would laugh again.

His letters were enough to make me fall in love with him; despite only meeting physically once.

All of his letters were sweet, but his last letter made me want to jump for joy.

My beloved Wise Girl,

I am so glad you got into NYU Early Decision, that's brilliant. You're brilliant. I hate to make this about myself (oh, who am I kidding?) but I'm coming back. I'm sorry this letter is short, but I will see you again, and I'll make up for it.

Forever yours,

Percy

He lied, he said he was coming home. But he wasn't here, he wasn't by my side at all. He was somewhere else, very far away. My Seaweed Brain went somewhere I couldn't chase him.

He lied and I love him so much.

I let Piper hold me as sobs racked through my body, I took in gasps of air as I held all of his letters, hugging them mercilessly to my chest. Piper also lost someone, she knew the pain. If not all of it, at least a fraction.

I gave my heart to him and he died holding it. I was never getting it back, and I didn't want it back.

I want him.

Only him.

The letters came from an army camp, from some part of the country to another.

He went to my school, asking around, I found out he was a loner. But all around a good guy, he was on the wrestling team, and track team. He was a really low-key guy, said some. He never dated anyone before me, I don't know why that little tidbit of information meant so much to me.

He was the Jesus Christ of highschool, sticking up for the little guy. And girls of all the types fell at his feet. But he never spared them a glance.

It didn't surprise me, he told me of his reluctance towards love. What surprised me was why he would notice me.

"It might be love, and all of the things I'm so scared of. I don't know what this is, wanting to know how your day has been, your voice replaying in my head the only thing getting me through the day. I like you so much it might just be love. You don't have to write it back, just know.

When it's getting kinda rough over here, I think of that day sitting down at the pier. I close my eyes and see your pretty smile.

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while."

The fact that he was so guarded but he broke down his own walls, for a chance with me? That made me feel like a goddess. That was my favorite letter, I had it sealed with glass and pinned it on my wall. He admitted to liking me so much it might be love! That was a dream. This was just a dream. Nothing this good ever happens to me, but then I close my eyes and remember his smile and I know it's real.

He was real. And I liked him so much that it might be love too. I let him know it when I responded with my own letter.

My eyes felt hot and heavy, but despite that my tears kept coming in a hot steady stream. He was one of the most amazing boys I've ever met. He was dorky and sweet yet mysterious and handsome.

He was perfectly imperfect.

He was loyal to a fault, scarred. But he also had a passion for blue food and a hatred for his slimy stepfather that ran deep.

I took a deep shaky breath, I had stopped crying at some point and I was just sitting on my bed.

In all honesty, I don't believe that he's dead. I think this is all some dramatic mix up and some OTHER girl has lost her boyfriend. Not me.

I'm sorry but I'm not selfless.

That was always him, my sweet selfless soldier.

I burst into dry sobs, my body shaking, my fists pounding on the mattress. He didn't deserve to die. He was too good. The world threw enough shit at him, why more?

I still remember the day I found out that my green-eyed marine was gone.

I hate that day; I hate how happy I was with his previous letter. I hate how blind-sighted I was.

But I love him, way too much.

...

I tug at my bow, it was bright blue, the bow I wore when I first met Percy.

"Hurry up! We're leaving!" Hazel, a sophomore, urges waiting impatiently by the door.

"Almost done!" I say as I jog past her and we sprint to the rest of the band, just in time.

We do our piece, and sit aside on the benches. The announcements start and I start to tune it out when Hazel elbows me.

Alert and injured I start to listen.

The anthem sang and when they were done a smartly dressed man soberly said "Folks, would you bow our heads for a list of local Military dead. A tragic bombing-"

I freeze, listening. I needed to NOT hear one name.

Just one.

"...Leo Valdez."

"Dakota Bacchus"

I wait.

"Percy Jackson."

No. NO, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

That is not possible, Percy told me he was coming home. He told me he would be back.

I ducked further under the stands as sobs racked my body, his name was the last one, 12 dead. And no one really cared.

"Percy." I gasped as I clutched my sweater, Hazel followed me and held me. She just softly offered me her shoulder and forgetting my pride I took it, I sobbed. I screamed. I cried under a roaring football game.

I passed out.

...

I woke up to my mom telling me what happened, and even though she never approved of Percy, she held me and loved me the way only a mother can.

You would think I would stop crying and denying after the first week, but I didn't. I kept myself together and did a 180 on my life. I whithdrawled from NYU, and enrolled in the military, the marines.

I worked out with Piper and that's how I found out about her best friend.

My mom, Athena, yelled at me, cried, screamed, begged me to change my mind but I was resolute. I was going to avenge Percy Jackson, my one true love.

I took out my dagger, and looked at the target set up in the backyard.

I had a year to prepare.

A year to try and heal.

I curse and yell into the wind, the darkening sky matching my mood.

That wasn't enough time.

* * *

**Keep patience with our Annabeth. There's gonna be a huge time-skip and you will have to bear with her to see how she thinks of Percy. And Percy isn't as perfect as he seems..****.**

**Shoot me a comment?**


	2. Chapter 2: break my heart

**Hiiii! So yea, don't own any of these fabulous characters (obviously). So... enjoy!**

* * *

**break my heart.**

It was two months after the day I turned 18. 8 months have passed since his death, and I still cried at night, just not as much. I needed to conserve my energy, after all. I needed to be a marine.

I kept up with my training, using all spare hours to get further into shape, I joined all sports possible, including swimming. At first, I was hesitant, Percy was a swimming legacy. His name was slapped on a countless number of trophies. But Percy was right, swimming was an escape, it takes you to another element where everything changes, especially the way you see yourself. In the pool my whole body was light yet heavy, each move pained yet brought me further, it was alleviating. And even more, I felt closer to him.

I was ready and I was going to boot camp soon.

But that was later, tonight I was going to his ceremony, to our ceremony.

Sally, Percy's mom, was released from the hospital a week after Percy's death, completely unaware that he died in his years of service, or that he was at the military at all. That was the first day, I cried with someone who felt the pain like I had, someone who loved him, just as much, or even more.

I waited by the chairs, if Percy was alive, he would be here, by my side. He would be the first one, Sally saw, not me. I always wanted to meet the infamous Sally Jackson, the loving and protective mother of my Percy.

But not like this.

Never like this.

I knew who she was as soon as I saw her, she had bright eyes and a kind tentative smile, her smile progressively faded checking out the near empty waiting room, I stood as her eyes continued to look, like he might appear out of the shadows.

He wouldn't, I already looked.

"Mrs. Jackson?" I ask, even though I knew

She nods politely, "That's me."

"I'm Annabeth," she looks at me apologetically, like she should know who I was but she didn't "Percy's Significant Other."

I didn't want to say wife.

Her face breaks into a relieved smile, a smile identical to Percy's, my heart has a tiny seizure and I have to rub my chest to ease the pain. Her brilliant smile wavers until she meets my eyes, then her smile crumbles and her face whitens.

She knew, I don't know how, but she did.

"How?"

Heat rushes to my eyes, I blink my tears away, glaring at the fluorescent lights hanging overhead.

"He joined the marines."

Her face turned white as a sheet and she envelops me in a hug, her shoulders shaking gently, she believed me immediately. There was anger in her tears, like she blamed the marines for her son's death.

"My Percy, my strong, brave, soldier." something told me she wasn't talking about him being a marine. "You should have forgotten him, you are not responsible for his actions-" she broke off.

Percy wanted to amend the sins of his slimy step-father.

She didn't question it, or deny his death like I did. Somehow, she already knew the moment she saw me instead of Percy.

Soon, our tears both dried, my eyes still sore from all the crying I've done in the last year, her eyes red with new pain.

She wasn't used to crying, I didn't worry, she'd be used to it soon.

Together we turned and walked out, her feeling the sunshine and the weight of her son's death for the first time all at once. And me feeling dejection and hope, and maybe some sick relief, someone who loved him like I had can suffer with me.

I looked over my shoulder back at the hospital, another bed was occupied by a girl who has yet to have woken up.

I wore white to the ceremony, I dressed like a bride, we weren't married through matrimony, but he did send a certificate and I did sign it the second I turned 18.

So, yes, my husband is dead. I married a dead man.

Don't ask why. It just seemed right. I guess now I can say that my husband died during his service.

I didn't have to drive far, I lived in New Jersey after all, there was bound to be a church willing to give the service. It was only 20 minutes from my home.

Sally said she'd meet me there, I assumed she was going to bring my surprise, she said she wanted to give me something. She said Percy would have wanted me to have it.

As I drove I kept glancing at the passenger seat where a box sat, a shoebox, filled with all of his letters. Most of them were at least 5 pages long. And the ones I sent were just as long. We video-called when given the opportunity, but our letters where how we connected.

The drive to the church seemed uncharacteristically short, I stepped out of the car, the 6 pence pressing against my foot. Percy did that for luck, I needed more luck.

I walked slowly to the door and the door opened from the inside a puffy-eyed Sally welcoming me in.

Sally and I bonded over our love for Percy, sharing memories of him. She was such an amazing woman and she went through so much.

The best people go through the worst stuff.

Sally had blue eyes and long brown hair, a kind smile and a heartbreaking cry. She was one of the few people who can look beautiful while crying, not me. My whole face inflated, though it has been happening less and less, my eyes were used to their treatment now.

I stood outside the church door and Sally squeezed my shoulders. She knocked lightly.

They swung open as I lowered my veil, trying and failing to hide the tears.

And despite 8 months, 12 days, and 16 hours already passed since I found out about his death, I still cried quietly behind my veil.

I was walking down the aisle, flowers somehow in my hand, towards a corpse, a casket actually. It was a closed casket, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I've only ever physically seen him once and it would have been nice to see him one last time. Seen him when we met and when we parted. But I don't know if I could have stomached looking at his dead face, so opposite of the healthy glow he sported a little over 3 years back.

As the military band played, I forgot everything. And all of my control left me and I dropped to my knees. Flowers were forgotten and I closed my eyes tightly. Despite that tears still slipped out, tickling my dry chapped cheek.

Why? Why did you have to die Percy? Why didn't you stay in bed instead of going to training, you would have still been alive, you would have never been bombed.

You would have been with me.

Why couldn't you be one of the survivors?

Why?

I could barely breathe and for a second I left my body. It was strange like my brain shut down and transported itself to a corner, watching from a different angle. I could picture myself perfectly, a shaking bundle of white.

It's almost like having a memory that is mostly sustained by videos, pictures and eyewitnesses and you only remember seeing you do it instead of remembering actually doing it.

Piper hugged me also crying, she lost a friend Leo Valdez, he went to the army to be an engineer. He was also killed. I met her soon after I found out about Percy's death.

"He's not coming home now." she whispered, more to herself than me.

Why is this happening to me?

It's like I'm standing in the background watching myself as I'm embraced and told that he's not coming home now. I didn't deserve this.

Piper helped me up and led me to my seat next to Hazel who was subdued as well, she didn't lose anyone, but she insisted on coming with me. She was also joining the marines, she was 3 years my junior. She'll have more time to train.

"Let us bow our heads and pray." the preacher man said. I wasn't religious but I understood enough to do as he said, Percy deserved the best, wherever he was headed.

"Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt."

I closed my eyes tight, the veil still obscuring some of my vision.

But I heard the rustle as the congregation all stood up. They sang beautifully, but I can never fully enjoy that song, he tainted it with his death.

The rest of the night is a mix of blurred vision and watching from a distance, the only proof I have of that night, is the folded-up flag I sewed into the pocket of my suitcase. A gutsy move, but I couldn't risk losing it.

I need him.

**...**

"I can't believe you're actually leaving."

"Feels like a dream."

"More like a nightmare. Honestly, if you want me to look old you can just take away my facial products." My mom scolds, her features tight with unreasonable worry.

I shook my head, but hugged her closer.

"Free healthcare." I reminded her, but we both knew that wasn't why I was going.

"Bye, my wise Annabeth." she kissed my forehead "I trust you know how to take care of yourself. And be careful."

I did. "Bye, mom."

"Best wishes, Annabeth."

She leaves and I feel a little hurt that she didn't stay to see me off. But that was Athena for you.

Sally did stay though, as did Hazel.

Her gold eyes were dangerously bright, but the rest of her was composed.

She hugged me hard, with a surprising amount of strength. "See you in 3 years."

I smiled at her, searching her face for any sign of uncertainty. She didn't show any.

"See you, gold digger." She giggled at my endearment.

It was simply because she grew up with a soft spot for shiny stuff.

"You better write and call."

"I will, I promise."

She just grinned shakily and pulled me into another bear hug before leaving me with Sally. Sally wordlessly pulled me into a hug, her comforting candy scent filling my nose.

"Show 'em who's boss."

"Yes, ma'am."

She wordlessly handed me a beaded necklace, a trident and an owl already on it.

I already knew what to do. I tied the leather strap around my neck.

And with that I boarded my bus. I smiled and waved until I was out of sight. Only then did I break down into tears.

I took out my notebook and wrote my first letter in 10 months.

**Dear Seaweed Brain,**

**I'm crying so hard, I can barely breath. And I'm afraid my snot will find itself on this page, but i'm still kicking. Did you cry once you boarded the bus? Or where you content enough with our evening enough to not cry that night. I cried, that night I mean, after I waved you off. I cried. I even tried to keep up with the bus, but the smoke and my sobs choked me.**

**Is it possible to have so much to say and still be speechless? That is exactly how I'm feeling. I love you, husband! How is the afterlife? Are you in heaven? You better be, we need to be reunited and there is no way in Hell that I'm going down there. I'm wearing your necklace, but it's stripped of its beads, I have two, one for you and one for me. I'm planning on adding more, maybe I can find an American flag bead so I can represent my years of service...**

**I love you. Did I mention that yet? I know you disapprove of me getting rid of my scholarship to join the army, but do you really think I can stay? Do you have any idea how much it hurts? My heart breaks every time I think of our perfectly planned out future.**

**Want to know a secret? I secretly hate you, but only because I love you so much and you left me. You let death take you, you promised nothing would keep us apart. You left me, Percy. And yes, I still love you so very much, but I also hate you. I hate that you made me think that you loved me then had the audacity to die.**

**What am I supposed to do now? So, in all honesty, you have no right to be upset about me joining the military, after all. You are the one that screwed up first.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your very angry wife**

**PS. I still love you, even though you're dead.**

**PPS. You're still an idiot though.**

* * *

**I am adding more stuff in for the plot so please re-read if you haven't read the updated version already.**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: i'm still kicking

**I am cleaning this story up. The way it was before it's no wonder people couldn't read. I hope it's easier to understand now! :)**

* * *

**i'm still kicking**

* * *

I stare back, my unflinching gaze meeting hers. Yes, she was older but I had something else that worked in my favor; experience. I intensified my glare, enjoying the way she squirmed, she deserved it if the accusations were at all true. You can't just poison someone and move on; you just don't do that.

Drew Tanaka was not unlike my usual interrogations, most of the people I have ever interrogated looked scared and pale white the moment they sat down, perhaps not from guilt but from just the fear of being in my (purposefully) cold office. There were a few that were confident enough in themselves to not succumb to my glare, I wore them down eventually. I always did.

Only 5 years in and I have made quite the reputation for myself. I was feared, the last resort, when people were so undecipherable, they had to be sent to me. Or the case was so serious and private that I was the only one trusted enough to look at it. This case was the latter.

I can't claim to read minds, but then again, I didn't have to. All it took was some empty promises and fake secrets for them to spill. Layering the facts and making it look like they had a losing case, most were quick to defend themselves. Drew however wasn't budging, and I might have enjoyed the challenge if she wasn't so aggravating.

"Drew, listen. I just want to know what happened Friday, February 14th, of 2018, I just need you to dig for as many details as possible. Or else I have nothing to put in your defense, and frankly for your case having some information would be better than none"

Lie #4, I had no interest in helping her case.

Drew glares at me unimpressed, "How am I supposed to remember what happened two years ago?"

I purse my lips and study her once more.

She was the epitome of phony, no doubt she was beautiful. But sometimes a person could ruin their entire beauty just by being themselves.

She was Asian and had long hair and expertly applied (but too much) makeup.

I try a different angle "Drew, do you have a boyfriend? Husband? Significant other?"

"Are you assuming my sexuality?"

I jot down a few more notes of her character.

"I asked if you had a significant other." I remind her, not giving her the inch she wanted.

Drew looks thoughtful and says, "I don't have boyfriends."

I raise my eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I meant," she explains flushing slightly "I don't do relationships."

I nod, "What do you typically do on a Valentine's day?"

"I go out with whoever I'm seeing."

"Do you remember who you were seeing 2 years ago, during Valentine's day?"

She does.

Drew hesitates for a hot second then nods "Of course, that was the year I went out with the hottest man in the world."

Drew is a suspect for killing lawyer Nico Di Angelo, known to the court as Death Breath. He was a criminal lawyer and handsome but word on the street was that he played for the other team.

Mr. Di Angelo had a very important case, he had to defend the man charged for killing Ogya's sheltered princess. No one found her body, however, and the man was accused mostly out of air. But the case was huge. She was royalty.

But he died, last seen with Drew Tanaka. According to our sources he spent some time in her place and came out slightly tipsy. Only a couple weeks ago, despite the photo evidence being taken 2 months ago.

Nico and the suspect have been seen together twice, at least on camera. Once with another man, the photo was of a blur of blond, Nico's annoyed glare, and Drew's sneer.

Another photo showed him leaving her house, intoxicated and possibly poisoned.

And she didn't seem to remember a thing. She didn't recognize the photo I showed her, she didn't remember his name. And when I asked if she ever killed a man, she said "No. Why would I?"

Indeed. But that question was pointless. There were a million different answers. Fame. Money. Satisfaction. Revenge. Avenge. Anger. Intoxication. Family Feud. Pride. Danger. Hate. Honor. Loyalty. Love.

"What did he look like?" I ask, my notepad out. I was recording us, but I needed notes, it helped me process the information. It helped me focus on the suspect.

"Gorgeous blue eyes. And neat blonde hair. He had the smoothest tan, like a fit angel."

-blue eyes, blond, tan

"Anything more physical?" I ask, coloring can be altered and changed, bone was harder.

"He had a strong jaw, double clef but subtle. He had a sharp jaw and a smooth nose."

I take note, just in case.

"Anything unique, something that can help you tell him apart from anyone else in the room?"

She tilted her head, like a dog puzzled by a command word.

"He has a scar at the corner of his lip."

"How did the date go? Did you keep seeing him, or was that a one time-thing?"

"That's a very personal question."

"I expect an honest answer."

"I never saw him again. Which makes sense since he was British, he had the accent and everything. He told me as much."

I pulled Nico's picture out of my folder.

"One more time. Do you recognize this man?"

Drew immediately shakes her head; I purse my lips.

"Then why, Ms. Taneka are you in this picture with his arms around you, taken only 2 months ago?"

Drew makes a face and leans back.

Gold.

* * *

My day was already going pretty well, you can only imagine my pleasure when Hazel video-called an hour later.

"Hi!" Hazel chirps looking bright and beautiful despite her army buzz cut, and plain clothes.

Why did I have to surround myself with beautiful people? It was depressing.

"Hi Goldie, how are you holding up?" I grin.

Hazel was supposed to join the army in my last year of service. But family drama held her back a year, something about her dad making an effort to reconnect. Offering to pay her college and everything. She refused, determined to go to the army. Her old man succeeded in holding her back for a year.

"Actually, this isn't a social call. I need your help."

I stop abruptly causing a woman behind me to spill her drink and curse at me colorfully. I only dealt with big ass problems, if it was half as big as what i'm used to. It would blow up in the military.

"Hazel, what do you mean?" I ask, lowering my voice while walking to the edge of a street and into a bookstore. Not my best option, and in fact talking in the street was probably less risky, less chance of a person hearing all we have to say. But I didn't want her to have to repeat herself, she was in as much danger as I am in if this was as serious as I thought.

"I can't say right now. Just come, I sent your mom 2 tickets to the gala, for you and a plus one."

Nodding my head, I start to look for my mom's number.

Funny, how I had to actually type in her name. She was no longer one of my recent, my recent were all the detectives and occasionally the FBI.

"Oh, and Frankaskedmetogotothegalawithhim."

"HE WHAT?"

Hazel has been crushing on her XO AKA executive officer since the moment she laid eyes on him. I knew him as well; he was a year above me when I came to the military but unlike me, he stayed. It was quite impressive how much he escalated from 11 years ago when he entered the army, a little more maybe.

I was almost reaching my 10th year since Percy's death. I spent my holidays with Sally, and occasionally visited my mother. I wasn't a nun, I was sexually active enough and went on a few dates. But I didn't dare get serious, my field of work was a little too dangerous.

The Frank I knew had a babyish face but built body, and he guarded a piece of wood like it was his lifeline. Maybe it was, I wouldn't know. We were never close. But it seemed that a year after Hazel arrived Frank had his "glow up".

I still remember the day Hazel called me, her eyes were probably shining, and you can tell by her voice that she had a smile on her face.

_"Do you remember Frank?"_

_"Hi! How are you doing? Me, personally I'm doing great." I don't bother to keep my sarcasm in check_

_She apologizes but I knew she just wanted to talk about this "Frank"._

_"Do you?"_

_"Do I what?"_

_"Do you remember Frank?"_

_"Um no?"_

_"That is not a question you can answer with another question."_

_"Describe him."_

_"Super-hot?"_

_"Gold digger." I scold "I'm going to need more than that."_

_"He is the Asian, silly, buff."_

_"Frank Zhang?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Sure, I do, what about him?"_

_"He turned hot overnight. He was always sweet and cute and thoughtful and strong. But now he looks like a model, and he actually talked to me! An actual conversation!"_

_"I don't-"_

_"He was all like 'Hazel, you're boxing is looking fantastic' and I was all like "Aw, thank you. But I'm nowhere near your level.' Then he offered me pointers! His hands were on my waist, I swear I burst into flames."_

_"Haze-"_

_"And then I made some stupid stuttering pun about his position and he actually laughed even though it was the cringiest thing to have ever been said."_

_"What was your pun?"_

_Hazel groaned, but I can sense the smile behind her action._

_"I asked him if he got hugs and kisses often since he was the XO."_

_I burst into laughter only hearing some of her muffled protests._

_I sobered up quickly. "Hazel, you know you can't get involved with him, right? You're just a cadet, and he is-"_

_"I know." she sighs "But I can still dream, and right now that's enough."_

Even as I told her about not getting involved with Frank yet, I knew I was being hypocritical, after all I fell in love with a marine 3 years my senior. I knew if I was truly being practical, I should have waited. But what me and Percy had was different, he was my soul mate, Hazel probably only felt a star struck crush on him.

We quickly parted ways, with me promising to go to the Gala, and her threatening to kick my butt if I don't. She said yes to Franks invitation, well she is planning too. When he asked her, she apparently started stuttering and ran into a punching bag. He ended up carrying her to the infirmary where he didn't mention it so she didn't either.

God, crush or not they were adorable.

I quickly walk out of the book store and into the crowded streets tucking my hat lower over my forehead. It was cold out, and I couldn't risk getting sick.

A wisp of smoke assaults my nostrils and for a second everything slows down.

"What the f-" I automatically hold my breath as I start to turn frantically.

Oh.

It was just some homeless starting a fire in a garbage can, not a bomb.

I was safe.

* * *

Logging onto my computer, I do my usual routine, something I've grown accustomed to doing when I get a particularly intense case.

I google the dead, the suspect and the case.

Nico Di Angelo, dark hair, a brooding composed face, 5'3, known as Death Breath to the court. I couldn't find much on him, his social media was almost empty except for his contacts as a criminal lawyer.

Drew Tanaka, Asian hair, gorgeous face, and active social media, each post seemed to star a new man, but no names. I keep searching when her account gets fuzzy, I reload my page and find it private. Smart.

That would be enough.

For now.

I turn and start my new tradition, one I do every Friday, once a week.

**Dear Percy,**

**Hazel called. Frazel seems to be in motion, they would be adorable together, don't you agree? I also had the weirdest interview today, there was this girl, really beautiful and she knew NOTHING about the man who she was seen with 2 years ago, Nico Di Angelo. It was like she knew of him but not about him. Like recalling a dream. Almost like she remembered him, but not anything about him. Like she's been drugged. But why would Nico drug her?**

**He wouldn't. Would he?**

**I wish you could write back: I really miss you. I keep thinking that I should join you, but it isn't meant to be. I survived military and combat and I have the worlds shadiest job but I'm still kicking. I guess I should stop being so dark, right? I need to wisen up, I have been acting really reckless lately. It's this idea that I can't die, that I'm immortal. Untouchable by all harm. I feel like life is keeping me around because it likes screwing with me.**

**I guess I should start looking into architecture, I still want to design and build. But there is something so magnetic about this job... I can't describe it, but I think I like the power it gives me. The fear and respect that bounces of and around the room. They show me their mask or their most vulnerable selves. There is something beautiful about that. The last defense, the last wall, the one thing that keeps them from showing their heart.**

**You asked me repeatedly what made me say yes to your invitation when we first met, you know it's not in my typical nature. But I'm not sure I know; I think it was your smile. Your eyes were blocked and shaded with sorrow and fear, but your smile was bright and honest. And vulnerable, very innocent. Something that's hard to come by these days. So many lies, the world would be less complicated without them, but it would be crueler. And I don't know if I can handle that. I am weak enough as it is.**

**But I'm still kicking,**

**Annabeth J.**

**PS. I know you're dead. Just like thinking that you will read these someday, in heaven or hell. Or wherever you are, whatever you are.**

* * *

**I am adding more stuff in for the plot so please re-read if you haven't read the updated version already.**

**'\\(*3*)/'**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: within my reach

**I could never dream up anything this weird. I have no imagination." -Percy Jackson, The Lightning Thief**

**REaDy**

**sEt**

**ACtiOn!**

**I re-wrote this, so please (re)read if you want to see some plot details. xx **

* * *

**within my reach**

* * *

I tug Piper along as we weave and squirm through the crowd. The gala was sophisticated, as expected, and a lot of scarred skin was showing. Including my own, I was wearing a green dress that showed off my shoulder back area, which was only scarred minimally across the collarbone, it almost blended in with my skin. Almost.

Piper was also showing off skin, but miraculously her scars appeared to be non-existent, which she claims is due to never getting any. But I know better. Her whole body seemed to be in conspiracy against her, she ate a load of chocolate in hopes of getting pimples and blackheads, she scarred herself in battle (not on purpose of course, I mean that she fights just as hard), and the skin heals miraculously. The uglier she tried to be, the prettier she became. It really wasn't fair.

And It's not even that she wants to be ugly, she just wants to spite her mother. A supermodel, who is ironically named Aphrodite. Anyway, her back was smooth and she looked like a model herself in her backless black dress.

"What's the rush." she grumbles, but doesn't bother fighting me off. She promised to stay by my side.

Hazel was actually really easy to find. It might have been her golden dress, which matched her equally yellow eyes. It may have been the worry that was visibly rolling off her shoulders.

Or maybe, just maybe it was the 6'5 Asian soldier that was glowing a red bright enough to direct traffic.

I grin easily, but didn't ease my grip on Piper's arm which she sweetly doesn't pull away from. I give Hazel a one-armed hug, and greet Frank.

"Hazel, remember you wanted to show me something." I prod, not wanting or feeling the need to linger.

She finishes her drink and places the now empty glass down at the bar.

"Yes, let's go."

And we walk off. It's been years but I still have a vague idea of where we are headed to.

Frank's office, or as his more formal title 2nd Commanding officer. Frank was sitting on his seat, looking only slightly upset, as far as I can see. My angle wasn't great, I was perched on the armrests of the couch that Piper is situated in. Hazel was sitting on his desk, much to his disgruntlement.

Both me and Frank speak at the same time. "I wasn't expecting such a big group" "Why Is Frank here?". I shoot him an apologetic look, which he doesn't acknowledge.

"He is part of this too." Hazels says simply.

I shifted in my position; the corner of the armrest was starting to dig into my thigh.

"What do you know about Nico Di Angelo?"

"That's classified." I told her, she knew this.

"So is what we are about to tell you, if not more."

I didn't hesitate to tell her "Italian, and 22. Extremely successful for someone so young. Nothing confirmed but I'm positive he is gay. His mother and sister died at birth and his father disappeared before he was born, leaving only a large sum of money."

"He is known among his rivals and friends as "Death Breath", due to his alleged stealth and ability to blend into the background. No relationships that I can trace, but he must have had contacts. He is really involved with the government, specifically the military."

Okay, so he had One relationship. But that's private. I might be a detective, but I wasn't a bad friend. Not usually.

"He served for 4 years, and used his funding to pay for his college."

"Anything else." Frank asks a little dryly.

"He lived alone in a reasonably sized house in Jersey City" I finish shooting him my signature smug look

"Creeper." he mumbles

I was about to defend myself and maybe hurt his ego a bit when Hazel interrupted.

"Frank." she warns, then turns to me "He and Mr. Di Angelo were close."

Ah, the loved ones tended to get snippy when I knew as much or more than they did about the victims.

"What does Mr. Di Angelo have to do with any of this? " I prod, Piper was sitting quietly. Taking in everything and I remember that she is a qualified spy.

Hazel ignores my question and asks her own. "Did they ever find the body?"

"No. Just DNA, and blood. With a charred corpse, that may or may not be his."

"And what about Ms. Calypso, what do you know about her?"

"Not much." I admit, she was not my case, not that I wasn't interested in what happened to her. I was, but my interest wasn't large enough to extend above a standard google search.

"Just repeat what you do know." she encourages, looking a little desperate.

"She was loved by her people, and a really iconic figure of nature, known as the "2020 Disney Princess."

Hazel nods encouragingly, and I keep talking mostly to appease her overly desperate face.

"She was 25 when she was killed, allegedly due to a stab wound but there is no proof besides the blood on her bedroom floor and the bloodied knife."

"Her killer wasn't found, but The Stoll brothers were accused of doing it. A body in her dress and with her blood was found. Also charred."

I pause, sharing a glance with Piper.

"The Stoll brothers are expert thieves, know to infiltrate royal castles and steal priceless jewels, but they have never been accused of murder."

Frank tilts his head, "You don't think they're guilty."

I shake my head "I don't know enough, but I would say no. Murder and theft are very different crimes."

Frank finally smiles at me, it's actually a very bright attractive smile, and he nods at a relieved looking Hazel.

"So, it's a yes?" she asks.

"Yes, but I'm still not sure about Braids."

Piper looks up, her multicolored eyes flashing dangerously. I settle back, wanting to see how she handles herself.

She opens her mouth, leaning forward in her seat. I am reminded of her brilliance.

"I know you know something and I know that you were trying to gauge if Annabeth can be trusted. I know that you don't like me, probably due to my last name. I know that right now you are gripping your gun ready to pull it out, despite me being unarmed and sitting on this couch."

"I know that you don't think I served my time, I didn't work for the marines, I served the Air Force, and I was quite accomplished if I do say so myself. I also know that you know that a group or person responsible for Princess Calypso's death and it sure as Hell ain't Connor or Travis Stoll. I know you think that Nico is intertwined with all of this, and due to Hazel's careful wording earlier that he isn't dead."

"He and Nico were close."

She's right. That can mean death or simply, not close anymore

Piper stands, striding towards him and leans forward so that her face was less than a foot away from his, Hazel looked amused and impressed, and Frank had a carefully guarded expression on.

"And I know that you know that you need a person like me on the team. A spy."

She leans back.

Frank cocks his head to the side, rolling his head on his shoulders. I grimace hearing a loud pop. "Well, Ms. McLean you are sadly predictable, but you do not disappoint."

"Why am I here, what can I do in a situation like this?" I cut in, redirecting my attention back to the topic.

Hazel finally regains control of the conversation, "You are brilliant, and we have strong suspicions that the Princess and Nico were kidnapped, as well as former Marines. We will need your access to the FBI and your files, not to mention your expertise. Besides I thought you would be personally invested in this mission. We might be able to recover a former Marine you were acquainted with."

What?

"Hazel, what are you saying?" I need clarification. I was only acquainted with one Marine and he is dead. Hell, I went to his funeral.

"Percy's not dead, he's with the Roman's." And Hazel hands me a picture of a man, he was much different than how I remember him, but I'd recognize him anywhere.

He was bleeding lightly and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and blood. His eyes were dark with anger, looking like the sea during a storm. Blood and salt stains, tear stains, stained his cheeks. Bruises coloring his face. He was baring his teeth like a wild dog, but there was no denying it was him. He was looking at the camera distrustfully.

He looked nothing like the gentle boy I remembered, but he was the same to me. He was Percy.

And then my world shatters again. It's like a kaleidoscope. Something shifts and so does the whole image, your whole view is ruined by a newer more complex picture that you just adore.

"Where are the Romans?" I ask, because I know that wherever he is I will go to get him back, he was alive and no longer unreachable. And I had every intention on getting him back.

Piper speaks my mind, "What is our mission?"

**Dear Percy,**

**Are you actually alive? Where are you? Oh my god, I swear, come back. I'm going to get you, I can't write all the details down right now. I hardly know anything. But I know enough, you are alive and I'm going to find you. Good grief, stay safe, I don't know what I can do if you die again. I swear. Stay safe.**

**If things go well, you might actually read this.**

**I love you.**

**Your very much alive wife,**

**Owl Head**

* * *

**OK. the plot is thickening, things are starting to show up, oooh. **

**xxx**

**Change is only welcome in books and fanfiction- Said the Introvert**


	5. Chapter 5: the end justifies the means?

**The end justifies the means?**

* * *

**DON'T OWN NOTHING**

**i should really be doing my homework...**

* * *

I never liked espionage.

Hypocritical?

Hard to believe coming from the detective. And the soldier.

Perhaps, but the army had a different sense of logic. The army killed for peace. But there was some logic to it. Some universal agreement, that when enough blood was shed, the fight would die and this would no longer be a problem for a few more decades or until the next idiot in high power, which lately happens way too regularly.

But spies lied for the truth, (extremely counter-productive if you asked me) and since we were all humans, we never had the full truth. We had our truth and that might be a fraction of the full truth, but it wasn't enough. Not for spies, they were always thirsty for more, throwing away their morals and standards for what they believed is the greater cause.

The end justifies the means? It doesn't. That was a load of bull.

And while I was not the spy, it still put a bad taste in my mouth seeing Piper in that get-up. Her gorgeous hair was replaced with a wig of dreads that seemed to match her skin tone perfectly. Her contact lenses were blue, and her makeup changed her facial appearance. Dulling her cheekbones, and changing her chin and lips.

But if you looked close enough, you can see Piper. She was beautiful, but she was going into hell.

Romans were nothing like us, while we were tight, loyal and like a family. The Romans were strategic and not afraid to spare a life. It was sickening but so logical that I used to sort of admire them. Not anymore, obviously.

But I did before, sort of.

I want Percy back and like hell was I not going to get him.

* * *

Piper's first mission was simple and I was going to oversee everything. I was to simply stand in the corner of the room and run interference, if necessary. Piper was the one who had to mingle and extract information, and if she was to get cozy with one or a few she was to slip a tracker on him or her.

It was simple and easy, something to help bump our case to something on the government's higher priority. We needed better access to their weapons, right now they didn't exactly approve of our meddling. Or they didn't care enough to allow access to their gear. Probably the latter.

Smooth and easy.

"I'm in." she breathes "where are you?"

"People are going to be confused to see a girl talking to herself." I snap

Okay, I was paranoid.

"That's why I have my phone on me, it looks like I'm calling my mom or something. I'm going to put it away so listen carefully. I am going to stand 5 feet away from you and then mingle. I see Mr. Blondie; he seems like a good person to start with."

"You're not here to flirt." I feel my voice shake with frustration.

"I'm not, he's scrawny and gives off a sadistic vibe. He looks like a talker, I just got to flatter his ego. Don't you see him? He is the one with blonde hair, skin that looks like it's never seen the light of day. So, not a compliment. And he has crazy blue eyes, like he just murdered my teddy bear and is proud. Plus half of the badges on his jacket seem legit."

He was easy enough to spot, he looked like a watered-down version of Will Solace, my charismatic doctor. With all the correct colors but nothing that made him special, besides the senile glint in his eyes.

"Spotted."

"K, love you. Bye."

And she was off.

Guilt was heavy in my stomach. I shouldn't have been so harsh with Piper; she wanted this mission to go well too.

Leo Valdez, Latino, elfish in his small scrawny way. But his hands were toned and callused and looked greasy in even the photo. Like he just came out of the tool shop or whatever.

I still remembered the photo, he was unforgettable, he was the type of boy you would see hanging by his locker and strolling into class right before the bell would ring.

In the photo his eyes held a sad kicked puppy look, unlike the glare Percy wore. His lips were pulled into a sad scowl, like a bad memory burned into his mouth. He was sitting tall, but his fingers were twisted with each other.

He looked helpless.

"Excuse me ma'am." A tall man with tattoos covering his whole collarbone says as he walks past me, his arm shoving my shoulder sending me off balance and crashing into his stomach. I feel some of my hair fall out of my tight bun, un-numbing my scalp.

"Saying 'excuse me' doesn't excuse you from nearly flattening me."

"I should've apologized instead?" said the man, turning towards me.

I feel my ears warm: his hair was neatly trimmed and he had a scar running across his face. He had smart faded blue eyes like an old vintage photograph of a prince that was black and white but you just know all of the coloring.

Dirty blond hair, faded blue eyes, brilliant smile, and the scar to show he isn't some prince.

His grin widened at my flustered state and he opened his mouth to talk when-

"Sorry to be a bother but can you point me out to the nearest lady's room?" Pipers voice prods, the South American accent heavy and quite charming

I meet her (fake) blue eyes, and the message is clear; focus.

I reprimanded her for flirting when she was just doing her job and now, I was doing the same thing, but this was definitely not part of my job.

"Just swing a left by the punch bowl and you will see it, miss." he tells her, his gaze uninterested, he turns back to me, his focus and attention again alert. I feel the heat spread to my cheeks.

"Your left or my left?" she asks her expression confused; her brow was furrowed in a cute way that was usually entitle to "dumb blondes".

I smile, "Let me escort you."

I walk her a few steps and she mouths at me "Phone".

I give her barely a nod and she laughs loudly "Oh! You meant that left!"

And leaves me only a few steps away from the blond.

I probably would have found a new spot to watch, Piper was back to flirting with the dull blond boy who was probably mentally deranged.

But I couldn't, the man was clearly expecting me to continue the conversation. I was still frozen in place, undecided, when my phone rang. Ah, saved by the bell.

I declined the call and tuned into my comm, still holding my phone to my ear;

"Ok, listen up and don't show any sign that we are communicating. The blonde is Luke Castellan and he is known to be with us, but still don't give him any more information than necessary."

"Scis ho unus nostrum" I murmur.

"Silena told me, but she said to not be too open either. I don't know why, he looks like a decent guy, but I think I know where she is coming from. He has a sort of weird vibe to him."

"Noted."

And with that I smile up at him, looking at him shyly through my lashes. I probably didn't look like much in my pencil skirt and stiff jacket, but still.

I was no troll. Percy did call me beautiful.

Percy.

That's why I was here, because he is alive. Alive as in breathing as in he is thinking about something this very moment and I can't wait until I see him again.

"May I buy you a drink?" he rumbles.

I hesitate for a nano second, then smile up at him.

"Only if you tell me your name."

"Luke, Luke Castellan."

He didn't lie.

"Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth Jackson, but whatever. It's not like Percy got me a ring

"A pleasure." he says lowly

"Likewise."

And he leads me towards the bar, ordering me a whisky neat.

* * *

Piper toyed with the ends of her dreads. She quite liked the style, it kept the hair out of her face, and was really pretty.

She always loved braids, much to her mother's horror.

"Those filthy Greeks were going to kill me, but my strength and power was superior to theirs. I outwitted them and killed the lot." He took a big swing of his beer, his 2nd one. He was already slurring his words and leaning on the bar. She bet her hand and ear that he would be eating out of her palm by the end of his 3rd drink.

"What a lightweight." she mumbles.

"What?" he asked, looking confused and annoyed at being interrupted.

"Oh?" she asks, fingering her cup of untouched red wine "I said, it makes sense, you are in great shape."

Octavian, that's his name, nodded and continued.

"Would you do anything to get rid of them?" Piper asks (fake) adoration lacing her words.

"You bet, baby." he says looking at her through hooded eyes.

Piper forces herself to not shiver, but fails colossally.

Fortunately, her cover wasn't blown. Unfortunately, he took it as an invitation to advance.

She teasingly put her hand on his skinny chest, putting some distance between them while planting a miniscule tracker into his suit.

"I bet you would never actually do that." Piper says trying to resume their old conversation.

"Yes, I would." he says hurriedly. Like he wanted to get the talking over with and... Oh, hell no.

"You're all talk and no action." Piper says softly, but her gaze was starting to survey possible escape routes.

She was not sleeping with this man, no chance in hell.

"I am taking action." he says. "I'm a Roman."

Piper stepped back.

"What type of action?" she asks tugging on his coat sleeve.

He grins at her, but it was empty, a look that only pervy senile old men can pull off.

"Not much." he admits, "but I'm working on convincing Reyna and Jas-" he trails off looking over her shoulder, she turns to see what his interest was, but he grabbed her.

"Let go of me." Piper says crossly, forgetting her swooning girl act.

Octavian ignored that and pushed himself further into her personal space.

His face was hovering over hers, his scent reeking of intoxication and stupidity.

She scrunched up her face and turned it to the side.

Nonononononnononono-

He wasn't on her anymore.

Octavian was now slumping over another bar nursing his 3th beer, and beside her was a handsome familiar looking blonde man.

Another blonde. She laughs internally, are there any dark haired boys?

His haircut was sharp, and his eyes were the prettiest shade of sky blue, and he was gorgeous.

He looked like a blonde superman.

"Hi, I'm Flatima." She said smiling sweetly up at him.

He seemed trusting and knowledgeable, not at all a spy. More of an agent, not unsimilar to Annabeth.

He leaned into her personal space but this didn't make her feeling slimy and disgusting the way Octavian did, this made her feel bold and powerful.

Wanted.

His body was caging her in, his hands gripping the bar.

"Then you must be the secret twin of the lovely Piper McLean, daughter of two very influential personas and a qualified spy."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Piper says evenly, her gaze unwavering. Her eyebrows raised in an expression of innocence.

"Am I?" he asks, his blue eyes clear, and she finds it hard to lie directly to him.

"Thank you for getting rid of that creep." she says instead.

He laughed humorlessly.

"You seemed to be enjoying his companionship up until he got too close."

Piper shrugged flavorlessly "What can I say he must have triggered the nun in me."

"Am I?"

"Are you what?" Piper asks, failing to conceal how breathless she was becoming at their proximity, he laughs his minty breath fanning across her flushed face.

"Am I unleashing the nun in you?"

Hell, no. You're not. Piper thought, instead she said "Your Roman."

"So was he."

"He's different. He wasn't a company, he was a Roman."

"And your Greek."

"You should- We shouldn-" Piper stammered

He smiles "I wasn't trying to seduce you, forgive me. It's my default personality."

Piper scoffed at that.

"But I am trying to send a message across."

"Oh, and what is that? I'm pretty?"

"No," Piper frowns at his rejection. He could have been more charming- "Your beautiful."

Piper turns scarlet, and she pushes against his chest playfully, embedding a miny tracker into the fold of his suit.

2 blondes, and this one seems promising.

"But that's not it. It's that you should stay out of trouble. You are out of your depth here, Flatima."

And with a blink of an eye he was no longer close to her and was walking away.

Piper tried to follow him with her eyes but failed.

He was just some pretty boy trying to scare her off. Piper tried to remind herself, but she couldn't help but think that they will meet again.

Under very different circumstances.

* * *

"I haven't seen you around the base." Luke tells me, keeping a respectable distance.

"I haven't been around the base since my years of service." I say simply.

"Ah, you didn't stick around."

I shake my head.

I shouldn't be here, I should be with Piper. I should be protecting her. She was the spy, not me. And he wasn't even a suspect. He wasn't even Roman. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that he was hiding something. And I wanted to know what.

Like a spy. an annoying voice in my head taunted

No. I thought crossly, It's the detective in me.

"Are you one of the Olympian's you know..." he asks.

No, I didn't.

"No..." I say. This was probably not the right way to figure out any secrets, I should be faking it or something. But I wasn't, I was being completely honest, like I was having a sincere conversation.

Haven't had one of those in a while.

"You must be new." he chuckles, like he was explaining a sport to a child and not the army's history.

"Then explain the game." I challenged, I didn't like the superior look in his eyes.

"See, they don't call us the Greeks, just because. They call us that because of the 12 people in charge."

"But we've been called the Greeks for at least 50 years now."

He nods approvingly "The titles get passed down, but we are modeled after the Olympians, of Greek mythology."

He continues, setting down his drink "There are the Big 3; Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. They are supposedly "brothers", but I think that was in the very beginning. Anyways, said Olympians choose their champions, which are basically any kid who they think can do well in their area of expertise."

He looks at me and I nod encouraging him to continue. He does.

"I didn't have to be you know chosen since my dad is literally one of the Olympians, Hermes. You know what Hermes area of expertise is?" He asks me.

"Like in Greek mythology or as in..."

"Greek mythology."

"He is the God of Thieves and Travelers."

"And more but yes." he says nodding, looking animated like he was waiting his whole life to tell someone this. "So, all my life I was raised to take over his position when he got old. I speak 12 languages fluently and trained years after years, waiting to prove myself."

"Then he gave me the chance, at last. I had to cross enemy fields territory and steal one of their prized possessions. A proto-type. It should have been easy, and it was. Or would've been, if I tried."

He shook his head, his blonde hair flopping a bit

"I half-assed and got this." he points at the scar running across his face.

He looked angry as he kept on talking. "And you know what the worst part is?"

"What?" I ask, setting down my drink.

"That he didn't care. As soon as I failed he focused on training the Stoll Brothers,-" venom dripped at saying the name "whom, aren't even actually brothers. He made them his procceders. And then they got themselves stuck in some big crime scene. I always knew they were trouble."

"Isn't Hermes the god of Mischief?" I ask, meaning it as a joke. But I was completely unprepared by the look of pure satisfaction taking across his face.

"Yes, he is. All of the Olympians are screw ups, the whole lot of them. They are going to tear us down to shreds."

I didn't comment, and our conversation soon ended when Piper called.

I excused myself, finished my drink and waved goodbye. I didn't linger to see his surprise to my less than encouraging exit. I didn't care.

* * *

What a waste of time and energy. I pull my hair out of its stupid do, praying to whatever divine being was watching over me, that Piper had more luck than I did.

**Dear Percy,**

**How are you doing? Fine? The picture says otherwise... but I believe you. Always have, always will. I'm doing fine. The mission went well, if you can call it that. It was more of a gaining intel sort of thing. I can't believe I didn't know about the Olympians. You probably knew, you always seemed to know all of the less obvious things.**

**I met someone today, he was kind and gentle. But he did get a little angry at the end, but not at me. At the Olympians, I was doing some research on them and found out quite a lot.**

**My mom was the actual Athena, did you know? Probably not, you never met her. But maybe you heard the name... probably not. You would have told me, you were always so honest with me. I know I probably sound really naive right now. I knew you for a total of 8 hours, but I can't shake the fact that I know you better than anyone. All of our emails, skype calls, and letters have to mean something.**

**Even if I don't know what exactly.**

**I always considered myself a very level-headed person, not at all the type of girl who would marry a man she only physically met once.**

**But I did and I guess I was.**

**We didn't learn much from our trip. It was extremely uneventful, but according to Piper she met an extremely attractive Roman, he was blonde and looked like a "blonde superman".**

**They still think the Romans are held responsible. I don't know anymore. They seem harmless enough, but I wasn't there. I didn't face the grotesque Octavian. I wouldn't know. Isn't that funny? I used to know everything, and you were the one in the dark. You were the oblivious one! But now I'm in the dark and you know everything. And I miss you. A lot.**

**I know I never braced the topic but, do you love me? Do you even remember me? It has been almost 11 years, and you've been "dead" and out of touch for a long time. Maybe I'm just extremely committed, maybe all of this is one sided, and you may have loved me but not for all of those years. It may just be my insecurities talking but I have this idea that It's easier for you to let me go. You were my home, but was I ever yours?**

**I always thought I'd like guys like Luke (the man I met today), but it turns out I have a very specific type. A raven-headed, green-eyed man who loves the color blue and idolizes his mother. Oh, and his name needs to be Percy Jackson.**

**I just want to be loved by you. And I'm going to keep looking for you, because there is a 60% chance that you don't care or even remember me anymore. And while that would break my heart all over, there is still that niggling 40% chance that you do care and you still love me.**

**And that would make it all worth it.**

**You're worth it, I know you're not told that often. But I think you should know. I know you worry for me, I don't blame you. But this is harmless, and I know this is selfish and I know Frank would have my head if he knew, but I really don't care about Nico Di Angelo or the Stolls' innocence or the princesses fate. I care about you (and maybe Piper and Hazel).**

**I want you.**

**It was always you. So come back to me, you silly boy.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your "Princess"**

* * *

**Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this chapter, I can see it all falling together.**

**Ok,**

**\- test? thanks though, i'm flattered that you took time to compliment!**

**Eshal- I will, I hope you are still reading!**

**Guest #1: 1, i'm working on rotating between my stories, so maybe once a week, or 3 times a month. 2, my biggest advice is to reread scenes that focus on them and write down all unique character traits, something as small as Piper's love for braids and Jason's misfortune with bricks can really give the story more character. And if you find you can't access the books at the moment than, read some fanfiction or google "the seven, conversation" and go to images. The fandom really emphasises their flaws and strengths.**

**Guest #2: Thankyou! I was going to make it a one shot, but I couldn't stand killing off our Seaweed Brain. And then I started thinking and look at where i'm at! You have no idea how much your comment meant to me.**

**Guest #3: yes, it is! I'm glad you noticed, Carrie Underwood had beautiful music.**

**I am really enjoying writing this fic, and i'm berating myself for talking so much. But first is first,**

**Are you guys cool if I change the title, i'm not feeling it anymore. It sound sort of one-shottish.**

**I'm thinking of something more dramatic, like; "The Greater Threat". jeje.**

**Should I change it? Let me know? Luv ya'll!**

**xxx**

**-Paula says ALOHA**


	6. Chapter 6: the greater threat

**the greater threat**

* * *

**So, i'm alive? I am glad to finally get an update out again. Sorry for the delay. Hope this satisfies. You are going to see a glimpse of Percy in the next chapter ;). I'll leave you guys to interpret that.**

* * *

"This is cozy." Piper says, sinking into a green love seat that she was hogging to herself.

"I like it." I agree, sitting on a hard chair that was tucked away in a corner.

"Where are we again?" Hazel asks Frank, running her fingers along a dusty bookshelf.

"My childhood home." Frank informs her, lying some photos on their front, like they hurt to look at.

"We traveled to Canada to just talk in your childhood home? You do know that I had an apartment in the middle of the city, right?"

Frank ignores my quip. I wasn't doing very well at getting in his good graces, but he wasn't exactly trying either.

"You said you wanted to talk in private." he says, as if that explains the 4 hour drive.

I nod and look away, my eyes trailing around the house. The fireplace was blocked, which was weird but otherwise, unimportant. Everything seemed sort of un-lived in. Like nobody's been here for years.

"I got some new notes." I speak up, focusing on my nails. "Percy and Leo, are two of the kidnapped." Pausing I look up, meeting Hazel's gold gaze "Luke, the one with a scar, is Greek but does not like us, greeks."

Worth remembering.

Piper continues for me "Octavian, definitely does not like us, but he is Roman. Also, the Roman's haven't taken action yet."

"We don't know that for sure." I interject, but silently agree with her.

"Also I have more information to support my claim." she hesitates, looks at Frank then at Hazel. Her gaze was hard and steely. Facts over emotion. That is what separated her from her mother, she didn't follow her emotions willingly, she pushed them aside in favor of examining the facts.

"Frank and Hazel's parents are one of the Roman Olympians."

She points at Hazel "Pluto, Roman version of Hades." Turns to Frank "Mars, Roman version of Ares."

Frank looks unimpressed "I'm a transfer."

Piper turns her gaze to Hazel, I speak on her behalf "She never met her dad. Not until very recently. Piper, what's your point?"

"The Romans aren't guilty of taking Percy or Leo."

She hands me her papers and hands Frank and Hazel a spare copy.

Absorbing the information, I look up.

Trying to keep my voice steady I ground out "Where did you get this?"

She doesn't flinch. "I may or may have not slipped some trackers on the blonds."

Frank reacts before I can "That can be traced to us!"

Piper shakes her head. "It can be traced to my mother."

I look at it a bit more.

"Piper, your theory is crazy." Hazel says, eyes on the paper "So crazy it might be true."

I whirl to Hazel. Her eyes are on a picture of Nico Di Angelo. "This is my brother. He is a Roman Representative, a diplomat in between both sides. Him missing can bring both sides to war. No doubt, the Greeks will blame the Romans and the Romans will take offense. "

This was happening too fast. I needed everyone to stop.

"Wait." I plead. "Explain. In little words. What the fuck is happening?"

Frank had an expression of relief and fear on his face.

"The Romans aren't the actual threat. They just have them. Someone else took the picture, someone else kidnapped them. And someone else sent the pictures to the Marines, specifically to the Greeks."

Hazel continued for him "There is someone else. More than someone, another establishment. Something older and more experienced than the Romans. There is a greater threat."

I look at the man, Kronos. He had a senile smile on his face. His hands stained with purple, the color of dried blood. His eyes were the most unnerving, though. They held too much emotion. All of it clashing to create a horrible feeling.

"The Titans." I whisper. All the pieces clicking.

Piper looks shocked, her eyes blown wide. "Titans?"

I am starting to wish I didn't go as in depth with my research.

I swallow and nod, turns out there are worse enemies that can be faced.

...

We decide not to head back immediately. Spent the night in Canada, we were on vacation technically.

I tilt the picture that Frank set down. It was of him and a girl. They were both young. They didn't seem to be romantically intertwined, they looked like they were friends because of a shared cause, like co-workers. She had a hispanic tan, and serious face. Dark hair and bangs brushed to the side. She has a strange tattoo on her arm, mostly covered by her shirt sleeve.

I take out the picture from it's frame. Turning it around, and seeing an inscription in the back. 12 years back, Frank and Reyna co-praetors.

My mind raced back to his expression when we realized that there was a new enemy. Relief. He didn't want to fight his ex-home. He didn't want to do them harm. I put the picture up, it might hurt Frank to remember. But if my idea works then he'll have to.

I stumbled outside, where Frank was practicing his bow and arrow. "Are you ok?" he asks, looking genuinely concerned. And for a second I was stunned. He cared?

I internally scold myself. Did I really think he was that cold all the time? This must be hard on him too. I keep forgetting that we all have reasons for this, even Hazel does now.

She wants to recover her brother (whom she never met, but I'm not in the position to judge.)

Piper wants to save Leo.

Frank wants to fix the drift between both establishments, between Greek and Roman. He wants to help us get our friends and family back. He wants his friend back.

I was a jerk. Again.

"I'm better now."

Shooting me a questioning look, he turns his attention to me.

"Are any of the Roman's missing from base?"

Light of comprehension appears in his eyes. "Yes, actually. Dakota. Dakota Bachus"

I smile "And they're looking for him?"

He grins "Yes, they are."

...

"You never explained how you got your hands on those papers." I ask Piper as Hazel showers and Frank makes a mess in the kitchen.

"I talked to my mother."

Oh, Aphrodite, Gossip Queen.

"Convinced her I was willing to take over her regime." Piper swallows "She got really excited, sent me a bunch of stuff, forms, and websites. She also sent me her ID and password."

"You really hate your mother." I gasp, feeling deliria bubble up in my chest.

"I logged in on her account and looked around a bit, until I found the missing peoples files. There's a pattern. They were all last seen with someone from my industry. You know Drew with Nico, The Stolls talked to Silena. And looking deeper, I found Luke's profile, I hacked a tad-"

"You hacked a private military database?"

She swallowed "Through my mom's account?"

Continuing she says "I saw Jason Grace, and I knew for a fact that he is Roman. And I saw a deleted call from Luke's government profile."

"I wouldn't have been concerned if it wasn't for him having a history with calls every Friday night. So, I looked deeper and saw he kept calling someone else entirely. But, his number was cancelled every time I tried it. And the only way I knew it was him, was the voicemail. 'Time has stopped. Try me at a later time.' It was part of a different group, for sure. But I didn't think it was him."

She looks distressed, her smooth hair falling and covering her face "If I knew it was him, I would have never tried the number. I-just, I was s-suspicious. He was too solo-minded."

I shush her, but only one thing stays on my mind.

"Time has stopped."

...

**Dear Kelp Head,**

**I always wondered why you didn't join the Navy, you loved water that much. I get it now, son of Poseidon. You never talked about your father, I always thought it was because he left you and your mother with Smelly Gabe. But, now I'm thinking it's because you're afraid to see him in the Navy. I'm not calling you a coward, but I do think you could have afforded to tell me.**

**Instead of telling me he was "lost at sea", really clever though. I know that you probably think I'm stupid. I think I'm stupid. I thought we told each other everything but clearly not. Just enough to get married? You really suck, and when I find you. Because I will, I'm going to judo-flip you into the next century. I'm thinking that you knew about my mom too. Did you?**

**Bad enough? I still love you. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and pretend you don't know anything. Because maybe you don't. But, i'm not a naive little girl anymore. I hope you know that I'm crossing lines that are better off uncrossed for more than one reason now. I'm doing it for Piper and Leo, for Hazel and Nico, for Frank and peace.**

**For you, too.**

**Want to know what I did today? I sketched again, I'm enclosing it in this letter. It is a rough outline of our dreamhouse. Remember that Skype call, you listing 'must's' for a house and me writing it down like I was actually going to design it. Well, I remembered them and sketched it out. It has a pool, and your room is on the first floor. The pantry can be accessed by opening a kitchen cabinet which is hiding the door. There are 3 guest rooms and 2 bed rooms, our is luxurious and one is plain. In case I'm mad at you and want you to suffer in a crappy room.**

**I designed 2 more rooms, for your mom and mine, so that mine doesn't have a reason not to visit and so that yours feels comfortable when she does. And before you ask, your mom is safe and happy. She is with mine. Yes, polar opposites. But my mom's ex-status should hold them off for a while.**

**I'm going to tell you a secret, ok? We are going to try and make an alliance with the Romans. Wish me luck.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Wise Girl**

* * *

**So... you guys game? Please comment! I'll update more, my inspiration picked up more. So you can count for a better updating schedule. Maybe twice a month? Corona virus is giving me more time, so maybe even once a week!**

**CoMmEnt! PLS and Thank you!**

**xxx**

**-PAula says BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: i'm married?

**I'm married?**

* * *

**Sup?**

* * *

I resist the urge to scratch my wig for the billionth time. The Romans are going to think I have lice and that would be mortifying.

To be perfectly clear, I don't see why a disguise would be necessary.

They know what we look like. But even though I couldn't fight the logic, it was better safe than sorry. My wig was a pale brown, stringy and long. Piper didn't cover my face with makeup, and I didn't mention it.

I looked ridiculous in my wig, Piper however looked like a rock star in hers. Which really wasn't fair. How she pulled off the silly red wig, made no sense. None whatsoever.

I was dressed in casual clothing, slightly baggy to hide the bulge of weapons at my hip and stomach. We still haven't left and I was nursing a coffee in Franks dining room table.

Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.

By some miracle we were able to get a message to the Romans, and even more miraculously they agreed to meet up to talk. Of course the Olympians knew nothing, on either side. But they never really bothered interfering with what us, the peasants, did.

I got pictures to memorize, and verbal descriptions. My eyes lingered on one.

I studied the blond closer, he really did look like a blond Clark Kent.

Ditching my coffee I narrow my eyes on the corner of his lip, a scar. "Pipes?" I call out, my gaze still on the picture.

"Yea?" She asked, sliding into the seat next to mine. She nodded at the sheet I held. "I know, he's a real looker."

"No I was going to ask. Do you follow Drew Tanaka?"

Piper furrowed her brow and whipped out her phone, after tapping around a bit she handed me the cell. Drew's profile popped up. I kept scrolling through her pic's until I found the match.

I held up my results to Piper, who looked disgusted. Her eyes narrowed on the screen.

I nodded in silent agreement. This was suspicious, worth another look for sure.

"I can't believe he'd date that skank." Piper frowned, peering at the phone.

"What? No! I mean-"

Piper looked at me, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders like; 'I don't know what you are so flustered about'.

I quickly debriefed her on my case.

"So you're saying..."

"Jason was with Drew the night she was seen with di Angelo.

"The night he went missing?"

"No, but both Drew and Jason were wearing the same necklace. The choker."

"So, what? They have similar shopping taste-"

"Not a single store sells that necklace, I've checked."

"Are you suggesting that Mr. Superman was involved in the di Angelo case?" Piper asked.

Hazel materialized next to me. "I think she's just laying out the facts. Keep in mind that Drew is Greek and Jason is Roman. And di Angelo, my brother-" she said 'brother' like one would say 'unicorn' or 'puppy', with awe. "is both."

Piper still looked grudging and my pride was too big for me to try and offer a different solution. Hazel sighed and told us to get ready, she left quickly to get Frank.

Soon we were at our meeting destination. A tiny cafe in San Francisco, Will Solace, an ex co-worker sort of owned the place and promised complete privacy. Small world, isn't it? My highschool co-worker, now my doctor and co-owner of an out of the way cafe.

All I had to say was "Nico di Angelo." and he was practically shoving the place towards me. He was pretty distraught when I told him about Nico's death. They were never official, but Will wasn't exactly the type to not tell you about his love-life.

True to his word, the place was deserted. He was busy in the kitchen, something about "avoiding scary romans."

We were the first people there, which was stupid considering that their base was literally two streets away. I mean, we came from Canada. And weren't Romans known for their time management?

Frank must have sensed the annoyance rippling off of me since he ordered me to refresh myself in the ladies room. I didn't take kindly to being ordered around, but the way he said it made it less of an order and more like a plea. I didn't have to be the most observant person to see his own agitation and anxiety, the desperation in his gaze, he was afraid of how this would go down.

I left for the ladies room locking the door behind me. I stared at the mirror, the girl who looked back at me looked like a stranger.

Sure it might have been the stupid wig, but it was mostly the wild look in her usually composed eyes. The anxiety creasing her forehead.

Piper and Hazel thought I was still in love with Percy. That I was waiting for the day he would come back to life, or the day we would reunite.

And a small part of me was; a really small small part.

In actuality, Percy has become less of a person and more of a coping mechanism. When things went wrong I wrote to Percy, the boy I once loved. Soon it became a weekly habit. Only recently I was writing to him daily.

When I was insecure, I saw myself the way I dreamed Percy saw me. Strong, intelligent and beautiful.

He told me that in his letters, that I was every single one of those things. And I immortalized him, into a man who would always love me, he was no longer human. He was just my eternal guardian angel.

I wasn't going to lie and say my coping mechanism was healthy but I was already in too deep into it to give it up. It kept me sane and safe in a world of uncertainty and lies.

But now Percy was alive. He was breathing. Hell, he was two streets away, and... I was terrified.

I kindled my love for him, regularly. It was a fire I poked at too often for it to die.

But I cant be sure he was doing the same for me, but at least now I would be ripping off the bandage. I would know the truth, I hoped.

There was always the possibility that the Romans might be our enemy, that they won't let me see him. But I was too close to success to fail. I had questions, and I'd raise Hades if I didn't get my answers.

I ran my fingers along my jaw, unclenching it. I smoothed the wrinkle between my brows, and smoothed my forehead as well. I stared at the mirror and I pulled a Percy. In other words, I've acted impulsively. I pulled off the carefully placed wig and took out my hair band. I smiled as my long curls tumbled down to my waist.

Smiling, the girl in the mirror looked different. She looked beautiful. Not crazed.

I left the bathroom that girl, and ran smack into a chest.

I mumbled an apology along the lines "Sorry I took so long, Will". I didn't raise my eyes to meet his eyes, I felt a little off. My happiness was short-lived and it was refreshing, like opening a familiar book. I hurried to the table and stopped short.

Seated on a large table, three people on either side. With their backs to me, was Frank, Hazel and Piper. Piper was taking idly, her voice tinted with something. Worry. She was tense.

On the other side was one girl, and two boys. Upon closer inspection I realized she was the same girl in Frank's picture, she had a steely expression on. And was sitting in between Jason and the scrawny dude who hit on Piper at the bar. Octavian, I think. Jason was leaning on the wall, his gaze focused on Piper.

Was he making Piper nervous? Was Octavian? Why was she so freaked out? I decided to make my presence known.

I stalked forward, a smile ready on my lips. "Hello, I'm Detective Chase." I tugged a chair from another table and sat on it. Making sure to keep as much distance between Octavian and myself as possible. "Call me Annabeth"

I shook their hands, and sat. I heard Piper huff, but her eyes were still tinged with worry. "All that work with your wig and you take it off, just like that?"

Fun fact: Piper changed the subject when she was nervous.

I decided to play along. I shrugged "It was itchy and frankly stupid."

Hazel giggled, her expression also pinched with worry. "Frank, Annabeth called you stupid."

Frank's stiff expression cracked, and a soft smile tugged at his lips. He ran his fingers and tugged off his black curls. The wig fell on his lap.

Piper looked up, opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind last minute and took off her own wig. She was too busy to notice, but Jason's eyes haven't left her since the moment she has spoken.

Hazel shrugged and took off her raven wig, shaking her caramel curls.

Piper finally addressed the Romans, she spoke to me "Annabeth, meet Octavian, Jason and Reyna."

I finally noticed the tense anticipation, I cleared my throat "Are we waiting for someone?"

"Not anymore." A deep voice baritoned, I froze in my seat. Piper pressed her lips together and Hazel avoided eye contact, that was why they were so wasn't worry, it was concern. They were worried for me. I was worried for me, because behind me was the boy who's chest I ran into after leaving the bathroom.

The man I've written letters to without ever sending them, thinking he was dead. Clearly he wasn't.

The man who claimed my heart once.

-CC-

I didn't know what I was expecting, maybe an awkward 'hello', passionate kissing under the sun. I expected something.

And it was enraging that he didn't even recognize me.

No... it was heartbreaking.

I really really wanted to judo flip him, but I didn't. I stayed perched on my seat and scooted further away when he sat in a chair besides me.

Percy sat, looking at me oddly. He extended his hand and grinned a devilish grin. "I'm Percy." He looked sexy, nothing like the dork I knew.

I clenched my jaw and slid my eyes away. He retracted his hand and sunk back into his seat, looking even more confused.

"I know." I say, my voice not giving away my heartbreak.

"You do?" he asks "I'm sorry, have we met?"

I wanted to strangle him. My silence must have been an answer enough.

He looked pained. "Listen, uhm, what's your name?"

I pressed my lips shut. What kind of jackass forgets his wife? Granted it's been 10 years but-

"Her name is Annabeth." Hazel supplied softly. "She is your-"

"Doesn't matter." I snap, Hazel flinches and I curse myself. "I'm sorry. It just-doesn't matter."

Piper snorted and I scooted further into my seat.

"Let's get on with the meeting, shall we?" I ask, moving closer towards Frank.

"No!" I jumped at Percy's outburst, he quickly apologized to everyone but his eyes didn't leave mine. "Annabeth, I don't remember you."

I press my lips even harder only relieving them to say "Yes, I got that."

"But-i-it's not like that. I got amnesia. I don't remember anything, I'm recently remembering stuff." Words tumbled out of his mouth. "I've recently remembered my mom's name. It's Sally, Sally Jackson. I'm sure I would have remembered you if I wasn't- ya know."

I nod. It did help that he didn't forget me on his own, it still hurt that he doesn't know who I was. "Back to the meeting." I rasp, I sit straighter and clear my throat. "We-" my voice cracks and Piper smoothly takes over.

Leaning forward, her hands wrapped around her coffee cup. "We need to talk some things out, we have similar problems and it's foolish to try and solve them separately. Especially since it seems that the problems are trying to have us turn against each other."

Reyna looks unmoved, but when Octavian opens his mouth Reyna shuts him up with a glare.

Piper and Hazel exchange a look. Frank has yet to meet Reyna's intent stare. I speak up, much more composed. "Until recently we were ready to declare war on the Roman's."

Frank shoots me a look and I silence him with my finger.

"We had reasons to believe that you kidnapped our soldiers, such as Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez."

In my peripheral I see Percy sit up, his green eyes on me. Looking hungry, eating up my words. He wanted to know everything. "We also thought you guys were behind Nico di Angelo's disappearance and the Stoll's being framed. That is, until we realized that you guys were missing soldiers too."

"We believe that a greater threat is making us turn against each other."

"And who is the greater threat, Greek?" Octavian spits out.

"The Crooked One."

Reyna freezes, her hands tightening on her drink. I ignore Percy in favor of studying Jason's reaction, he seemed to be lining up the facts for himself.

I go on. Hitting my stride. "Kronos already targeted di Angelo, our ambassador and the peacekeeper between both sides. Not to mention he was working on the Stoll's case, and is a son of the Big Three. Kronos wants us to turn against each other and he almost succeeded." I suck in a quick breath. "We are lucky that Hades was too preoccupied to notice Nico's disappearance, otherwise we would be in war."

"So, you're trusting us blindly?" Percy asks, looking stupefied.

I wanted to scream. He was one of us. Greek not Roman. I try my best not to shake him and settle on answering his question without making eye contact.

"No."

The trio focus' their gaze on me, one curious, one analytical, and one confused. Octavian just continued eyeing Piper.

"We aren't going into this blindly. We want to interrogate the lot of you, especially Jason."

Reyna draws herself to her full height "I hardly find that honorable-"

I meet her gaze. "Feel free to interrogate us as well, we want an alliance. But not a mistake. Jason has some questionable footage. And we have too big of an enemy to put blind faith in our allies."

Jason frowns and turns to Piper, who simply sips her drink. "Did you bug me?" he demanded.

I jump at the opportunity "Do you have something to hide?"

He scoffs, "No." he turns his self-righteous gaze on Piper "I just- you were so-"

Piper raises an eyebrow, "Non-threatening? Hot? Wimpy?"

He looks at her, his gaze steeling up. The sky blue became colder, paler. Like a cold-winter day. "Sincere. I thought you were sincere."

"I'm a spy." she shrugged, but she avoided my eye contact. She did like him, and she didn't want me to know.

I'm a detective. I notice things. And he seemed to be interested in her too. I told myself to focus, no time to play cupid.

I cut in. "Just location. No cameras, this footage is from a while ago. 2 years to be exact."

"I think we should leave them to rot. To hell with you and your alliance. You guys are reckless greeks, and the only you thing guys have that's worth something is hot women-"

Piper reaches across the table and grabs his shirt, bringing his face inches from hers. She was glaring, his oodling obviously pissed her off. "Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?"

"Girl's like you only want one thing, slu-"

Surprisingly, it was Jason who made the move. Within seconds, Octavian was knocked unconscious. Piper let go of his shirt and his forehead landed dully on the table, she looked disappointed.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded. "I could have handled it."

Percy cut in, and Jason just clenched his jaw staring into his drink. "But you shouldn't have to. Besides we can't have Octavion ruining our possible allies, can we?"

His voice was so smooth and rough at the same time. He was 32, I was 29. So different from 19 and 15.

"Right, Annabeth?" Percy asked, smiling at me adorably. I didn't smile back. He cleared his throat and looked at his shoes "So.. When is this interview going to happen?"

Reyna spoke up. "No time like the present."

"Any tributes?" I ask, I look around then nod at Jason. "You're up."

-CC-

The room was silent. Frank, a buff Chinese dude, was avoiding Reyna's piercing stare. The two greek girls, Piper and Hazel, were studying me. Octavian was drooling on the table.

It was this time when the server, Will according to Reyna, showed up. He smiled knowingly at us, then froze as he saw me. His lips stretched into a wide smile. "Percy?"

I nod numbly. I didn't recognize him, but that wasn't anything new. Annabeth, the scary pretty girl looked like I slapped her when I asked for her name. This amnesia thing better heal quickly. I really wanted her to like me. Piper opened her mouth to interrupt Will, but she was too late.

"Annabeth must have been ecstatic, I mean it's not every day when your husband comes back from the dead. I can't believe I missed it. Where is she, anyway?"

I froze. Husband? Annabeth? "What?"

Will's smile faltered. "Annabeth. Your wife? You guys got married like 10 years ago."

Piper spoke up. "He actually didn't know."

Will looked confused and a little mad. "What kind of jerk forgets his wife? Poor Annabeth."

Hazel spoke up for me. "He's got amnesia, he was recently getting his memory back."

Will just frowned at me like the amnesia was my fault. I wanted to throw up. "Amnesia or not, Poor Annabeth."

Suddenly it all made sense. The hurt when I didn't know her name, the way she avoided my gaze. Her iciness at first.

Grey eyes flashes in my head, I gripped my head harder. Squeezing my temples. Hoping the pain will bring more to me. A blue bow caught up and for a blessed second I saw the whole image. A pretty girl, with a bow in her hair. Wearing an apron smiling widely at me.

Annabeth.

I met Reyna's stare, there was a grim smile on her face. "Good thing we never dated, huh?"

I swallowed and turned to Piper. "I didn't see a ring."

-CC-

**Percy,**

**I'm writing this email, because I'm freaking out. In front of me is a man I need answers from. What he can tell me can change everything for us. Not to mention that you don't remember. How can you forget four years?**

**I was preparing myself for every outcome, but not this.**

**I kind of wish I did judo flip you. But that would definitely put some strain on the alliance. I miss who you used to be.**

**The Percy who loved me.**

**Not the stranger with the adorable smile.**

**Me.**

* * *

**Huh? Look at this, this is actually awesome. :D**

**Comment if you like, it means a lot to me!**

**Bye**.


	8. Chapter 8: the tree lady wakes up

**I should be folding my laundry...**

* * *

**the tree lady wakes up**

* * *

"So, are you amnesiac too?" Annabeth asks.

He nods, looking at home in the stiff stool.

"What do you remember?"

"My name. Some family information. My sister-"

"Do you remember faces?" Annabeth interrupts, questions forming and begging to be let loose.

He wrinkled his brow "Yea, it takes time. But eventually, yes."

"Do you remember when you were mind-wiped?"

"What do you mean?" He wants to know.

"The date. When you last had full memory."

"Not exactly. I know I went missing for three years, five years ago, and the Romans found me near the Greeks about two years ago."

Annabeth pulls out the picture of Drew and Nico. It was a sloppy picture, with Nico's brow pulled down and Drew's angry face. "Do you recognize these people?"

"I recognize the girl, I think we had dinner together, I was talking to her-I can't remember exactly about what. Just that someone else set me up on the date. The boy is Nico Di Angelo, we met once. I knew him when I was recovering my memory."

"To confirm. You are saying you remember close to nothing on when you were AWOL?"

He nods.

"Have you tried anything to jog your memory?"

Another nod.

"Care to share." It wasn't a request.

"A bunch of nasty medicines. They aren't very helpful."

Annabeth hands him a packet of questions.

"Answer this as detailed and accurately as possible."

"Can I get a pen?"

"Ask Will, please have Reyna come in."

...

Percy didn't know what to do. He had so many questions, and only one woman would be able to give him answers. But she seems pained every time he speaks.

Piper spoke, her cup hiding her face. "Yea, you guys were pretty crazy."

Hazel rolled her eyes. Frank, thank the gods, looked as lost as I felt.

Hazel explained sweetly. "You guys only physically met once."

What?

"You just sent some legal documents, and she signed it. Not very romantic, and you can imagine how upset Athena was when she found out her daughter married a corpse."

Percy blinked.

"You were dead at the time. Ah, young love." Piper sighed, smirking lightly. I didn't like the way she was studying my every move. Like she was lying about this marriage to study his reactions. But she wasn't, he could tell.

Reyna sat up, suddenly interested. "She married a corpse?"

Jason walked out of the other room, just in time to hear the question. I don't know whether he was surprised by Reyna speaking to the Greeks or by her question in itself. She lifted an eyebrow but didn't question it. Only telling his co-praetor that Annabeth wanted to interview her.

Piper didn't notice his entrance, or if she did she didn't act like she noticed him. Her gaze was focused on a sheet, her hair acting as a shield. She seemed more interested in studying whatever was on that piece of paper, than interrogating him with her odd blue eyes.

Not an ugly blue, but a sort of fake color. But the color was too unique to be fake.

Jason spoke out, but Percy felt his stare. "Anybody got a pen?"

No one answered. "Percy, can I borrow-"

"No."

"Come on, man."

"No." he repeats, he doesn't know why. But the pen was too dam important.

Piper finally dragged her eyes up from whatever she was studying and dug into her bag for a pen. She handed it to Jason, who took it gingerly.

Piper prayed that he didn't study the pen further. Jason just hoped that Annabeth typed the questions out on a big font.

Percy was still trying to figure out why he cared for a pen so much.

Hazel was trying to engage Percy in friendly conversation. Frank was hoping that Jason wouldn't ask why he looked so familiar.

But then Will shows up.

...

Will was a friendly type, sun-shiny, talkative. He was an extrovert, friendly, funny. He was also a legitimate son of Apollo. Yes, like the same DNA and everything. He knew his dad was a bit of a slut, but he was a friendly good-natured slut. So, he was raised by his mom, and spent the summers with his dad.

His dad was pleased when he went into medicine.

He was supposed to take over, in his place, some day. Become the next 'Apollo', but then he met Nico. Nico Di Angelo, short, sexy, and Italian. He was snippy, angry, kind, romantic. And did he mention sexy?

Nico was an ambassador, a lawyer. A hardass. A short man, with a slight goatee and a sailor's mouth. He was also Will's boyfriend, sort of. They never DTR'd , but they kept going back to each other. They didn't want to move on, so they went back to each other. It was an odd dance, it involved pillow talk, silence, sex, nursing and arguing. And when they wake up in the morning, they pretended that it wasn't a big deal, that some part of Will didn't begin and end with Nico.

It was as simple as a phone call, but they both knew what it was. Or at least they both suspected.

It's not that they didn't have other options, definitely not. Will and Nico were both very attractive people, with a good line of work. It just wasn't the same with someone else. Every single time, they act like it's' goodbye, it feels like it's the first time, and they pretend it's no big deal.

This might all just be in Will's head, but he suspected that Nico was also in denial with himself. That he cared too.

But a son of Apollo? With a son of Hades? The Prince of Darkness with the Epitome of Sunshine. Nico might have liked Will as much as Will did Nico.

But now they'll never know. Nico, for a terrifying 2 months was dead, but now he wasn't. Just trapped, enslaved, held captive. Which wasn't ideal, not in the least, but it wasn't death. A chilling thought had occurred to him, it occurred to him when he talked to Percy.

What if Nico doesn't remember?

What if he doesn't care enough to remember?

So, when faced with trouble, he does what any extrovert would do. Talk to others.

"Hey Beauty Queen." He chimes, leaning over Piper. They have talked before, but they were mere acquaintances.

Piper seemed to wilt even more, she was staring at a picture. It was of a hispanic boy. No, a young man. No older than himself, he was a pitiful sight to look at; at least at first glance. But not truly, he appeared weak, but there was anger in his jaw and eyebrows. His spine was straight and his fingers were occupying themselves. ADHD.

"Don't call me that." she whispers, her eyes trained on the picture. Worry tightening her chiseled features.

"Leo Valdez, mechanic. Air Force. All Around good guy."

"Bad-boy supreme. Commander Tool belt." She smirked.

Will felt confusion wrinkle his brows. "I haven't heard of those."

She laughed, but it was more for Will's sake then from genuity. "That was a thing of his, nicknames."

"He used to call you 'Beauty Queen'?"

She nods, twisting in her seat to better look at Will. Will slides a little to the side, so that they are at a more comfortable speaking level. "Yea, a bunch things really. Ms. Movie Star. Princess charming."

"He's kidnapped?"

Piper hesitates and looks at Will, painfully. "I really can't talk about this, Annabeth would kill me."

Will takes her empty mug. "Were you guys...dating?"

Out of his peripheral vision, he notices Jason look up. His gaze narrowed in concentration, suspicion, and confusion.

Not a trace of jealousy. Just hurt curiosity. Like she used him to get what she wanted then left him.

Piper just shakes her head. "He's my best friend."

Will winces and snags Jason's cup. "That can be worse."

Percy speaks up, his handsome forehead scrunched up with concentration."Were me and Annabeth best friends?"

Piper smiles, a bittersweet smile. "That or you guys just automatically knew everything about each other."

Jason ducks his head, and goes back to writing. He had really neat handwriting. It was like there was an invisible line and he was writing on it.

"Piper, would you mind helping me out with the plates?" Will asks, turning back to the kitchen.

Piper mumbles something, and sets the page down, Leo's picture facing the countertop.

...

I turn to the brunette.

"Why did you give Jason Grace that pen."

Piper, to her credit, doesn't react. The contacts she was wearing serve to cover her surprise.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she says slowly.

I barrel on "I thought you guys were establishing trust?"

"I'm confused, what does this have to do with a pen?"

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you." I snap.

"It's harmless. All it's doing is taking his fingerprint. It's good to know stuff." I start to argue, when she speaks up. "How would you know about the pen? Only very classified people know about it's existence. People like..."

I shoot her a wink. "Son of Apollo, at your service."

She sighed, slumping against the dishwasher. "I suppose this is another one of Annabeth's secrets?"

"Nah, if you asked I would have told you."

"What are you in this for? What do you gain? Now that we know you're not just doing Annabeth a favor."

"Why do I have to want something?"

She stares at me. I resist the urge to tell her to take off her contacts.

I dry my hands and flex them. "You and Annabeth are not the only ones who lost someone."

"Who is it?"

"Guess."

Piper looks to the side, then her eyes widen. "Romantic interest?"

"Sure."

"Is he Italian? Gay?"

I look at her, impressed. "How did you figure it out?"

"Nico Di Angelo seems like your type. And you his."

"Let's hope he remembers it." I say grimly.

...

Reyna sits, looking unmoved as she stares me down from her seated position. If I wasn't so experienced, I would have broken down.

I opened my mouth to start my questions when my phone rang.

I was about to silence it when I saw it was my mom.

"I got to take this."

Reyna cocks an eyebrow. Unprofessional?

Definitely. But my mom never calls unless it's important. I've learnt the hard way to always take her calls.

I answer the call.

"Hey, mom?"

"Annabeth." She sounded surprised that I answered so quickly. "Sit down."

I do.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of an interrogation."

"Thalia Grace woke up from her coma. And she demands that you show up."

Goosebumps appear throughout my skin. I feel a grin tug at my lips. Sure, this was awful timing, but this was brilliant.

Thalia was awake.

"Where is she?" I demand, my tone not unlike the one I use during interrogations.

"San Diego. I'll send you the address."

"I'll be right there." I breathe. "Can you send me her number?"

Mom agrees and hangs up. I consider squealing, but I quickly remember that I was in the presence of a preator.

"Thalia Grace, ex-luetenite of Artemis woke up." I tested the words on my lips.

"Thalia Grace? Like Jason's sister?" Reyna asks.

Daughter of Zeus, Son of Jupiter. Of course. Of freaking course.

"Road trip. We can talk on the ride there."

* * *

**What? I posted only a week before?**

**This sounds like improvement!**

**I really am trying.**

**Well, now. I am. :D**

\- Paula

xx


	9. Chapter 9: thalia joins the odd squad

**My eyes are sore. **

* * *

**thalia joins the odd squad**

* * *

"My sister was in a comma?".

That sentence was repeated so many times that it was starting to sound like a mantra. He repeats the sentence under his breath, as if to test it out. Then he says it louder and clear.

Piper looked strained, like his phrase was grating on her. But she kept quiet.

Currently, everyone was seated in a van. Reyna was driving with Annabeth riding shotgun. Percy was seated behind Reyna, staring at Annabeth. Taking in every aspect and comparing it to the girl in his memory. Behind Annabeth sat Hazel, who was looking down at her phone. Occasionally shooting Piper sympathetic looks. Piper was in the back, seated in between Frank and Jason. Octavian was squished into the window, besides Jason. Glaring at everyone.

Will opted to meet them at the hospital, a silent agreement that they needed a medic. And that he was not going to let them save Nico alone.

"My sister was in a comma."

It was no longer a question.

"Oh my god, Jason. Shut up." Reyna demands, pressing the buttons blindly. A Spanish talk show come on; Reyna listens meaningfully. Even though most of the words were swears, then again maybe that's exactly why she's listening to this channel.

Annabeth finally looked up from the papers she was reading, twisting in her seat to face Jason. "You didn't even ask me why she as in a comma."

"Why was she in a comma?"

"To spite Zeus."

"Why would she want to spite Jupi-er Dad?"

"Because he's a no-good slut."

"Well."

"Your old man was going to take down the state's tallest tree."

"Why?"

"To build a mansion for one of his favorite friends. Secretary to be exact. Thalia was infuriated, because not only was the tree a symbol of her fraternity at college but it was also going to be destroyed for her dad's fuck buddy."

"Was our mom…a good mom?" Jason asked hesitantly, "Err, I mean, is she?"

"She's not." Annabeth deadpans. "She's an alcoholic and also one of Zeus' fuckbuddies. Thalia suspects that it was your dad's blatant infidelity that did her in. Anyway, Thalia chained herself to the tree and refused to move. She stayed chained to the tree for days."

Percy piped up, curious. "How did she use the bathroom?"

"She pulled down her pants and peed on the tree, if she was too poo. She dug a hole and-"

"Ewe, in front of the construction workers?" Frank asks, grudging respect and disgust on his face.

"To be fair, she had a blanket over her lap. Anyway, one day Zeus, himself, showed up. And demanded that Thalia get away from the tree, it was raining, a storm. They were still arguing when she got hit by lightning. The shock and emotions she was feeling were too much, so her heart crashed. And she was comatose ever since."

"Did they cut down the tree?" Frank asked, Annabeth shot him a look. A curious look, but not entirely judgmental.

"No. Artemis made sure of it."

Piper just huffed. "How far away are we?"

"An hour." Reyna said, in her emotionless voice. But there was a tint of amusement in her voice

She drops against Frank. "Wake me up when we get there, Frank."

Frank just shifts so that her head falls at a more comfortable angle. Annabeth tried not to show any of her jealousy. Piper was always really good at being comfortable with people, when Piper did that strangers just took care of her. Looked out for her. If Annabeth ever tried to pull that, people would feel and look awkward. Frank didn't seem to care less.

Jason was looking at their interaction, his eyes narrowed. Absorbing every single detail. Then like a falcon his eyes slid to another subject.

**...**

Luke wasn't part of the plan.

The plan was quite simple.

Drop off Octavian at the Roman's base.

Head over to the hospital.

Get Thalia and catch up a bit.

Jason and Thalis family reunion.

Then...whatever.

But nowhere in the plan was Luke involved.

But here he was, sitting beside Thalia's bed. He was smiling and chatting passionately, abruptly stopping when we entered the room. Reyna and Frank and Hazel didn't come. Percy insisted on coming.

Thalia looked beautiful. And angry, but she always looked angry. So, I wasn't very concerned.

"Annababe! You came for me!" Thalia called, her eyes shining with humor.

"Why, isn't it my favorite tree lady?" I demand. "It's only been... what 6 years?"

"Break me out of this hell hole." Thalia demands "And where is my dill hole excuse for a dad?"

I look at Luke and quickly cross the room to sit by her bed, holding her hand in mine. "You mean... Luke didn't tell you? Thalia, your dad died."

Thalia blinked, "Then who paid for my ridiculously expensive hospital stay?"

Jason crossed the room, standing beside my kneeling form. "You could at least fake cry."

Thalia blinked at him staring at him intensely. Her eyes wandered to his lips. And I felt disgust curdling my stomach-

"OMG! JASON?"

I let out a relieved sigh.

Thalia was still talking "I'd recognize that stupid scar anywhere."

Jason coughed but Thalia was on a roll. "This idiot tried to eat a stapler."

"I- I thought I got the scar doing something manly."

Thalia looked past Jason and her eyes landed on Percy, her whole face stilled. "You son of a bitch! You were dead!" Thalia was laughing, "You guys have got to fill me in.'

Luke was watching us intently. His whole face a careful mask.

"Not here, not now." I tell Thalia, my gaze ends on Luke.

"I didn't know you knew Thalia." Luke smirked at me, his handsome face sliding into a comfortable smile. "It really is a small world."

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Wait," she shakes a finger between me and Luke "I'm so confused. Are you guys dating?"

"No." I say at the same time Luke says, "Not yet.

I turn to him. "What do you mean?"

"You left before I can ask for your number. "Luke admitted, I wouldn't have been blushing if it wasn't for the fact that I can feel Percy's gaze.

It was just awkward when a boy asks for your number in front of your sort of husband.

**...**

Luke writes down his number on a spare sheet of paper, he gives Thalia a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves. Not before shooting Annabeth a sweet wink as he hands her the paper, he makes his way out.

Thalia was staring at her, her jaw hanging. "Dam, a badass detective got herself a hot ass to-"

"I thought you were married." Percy cuts in looking at Annabeth with shaded eyes. Like the ocean churning at night.

"I was. But my husband died. So, I made friends."

"Nice." he says, his gaze level. "So, it's okay if I have friends?"

Annabeth doesn't cave. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"So..you guys aren't married?" Thalia asks, her forehead scrunching up. "Or are you guys at like-"

Annabeth interrupts. "We're busting you out of here. Meanwhile you should catch up with your brother, whom you haven't seen since you guys were both kids." Annabeth said it as if she was reminding Thalia of the fact. Thalia looked unbothered.

Percy followed Annabeth out the room, but before he can properly leave. He looks at Thalia, a crooked smile on his face. "Pinecone face? I remember you, a little."

Thalia frowns "What do you mean?"

But Percy was already gone.

Thalia turns her gaze to Jason, "Can you explain in little words, What the fuck is going on? Why wouldn't he remember me?"

"I've got amnesia. He's got amnesia. I only know your face and fist name." Jason says putting his hands up.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. And you are my brother."

"How old are you?"

"You are my little brother."

**...**

"So, let me get this straight."

We were back at the café, and Will and Thalia were the only ones standing.

Thalia pointed at Hazel. "Her brother is in the possession of the Crooked One, and she wants to get him back. You guys have no real lead on where they are or what they want-"

"They want to start a civil war."

Thalia snaps her fingers. "That sound smore like part of plan than a purpose. Anyway," she points at Reyna "this chic has two of the amnesiatic people in her turf for two years and didn't think to return them."

"They didn't know who they were and neither did I. I will not explain myself to you."

Thalia points at Jason. "You only sort of remember me, and pretty much nothing else." Jason just nods.

"Braids is a spy and here to recover her long-lost best friend. She also hacked a private military data base using her mom's account."

Piper protests. "Why are you calling me 'Braids", we are friends. I know you."

Thalia looks at Frank, "And you just want peace. Nothing else? I find that hard to believe."

Frank look at her evenly, "What are you implying?"

"Hard to see pure reasons, nowadays, besides your dad isn't known for being honorable."

"I'm not my dad."

Thalia moves her gaze to Percy "You don't remember your wife, and you were supposedly dead. But instead you were in the possession of Kronos. Doing his bidding, probably. But you don't remember."

Thalia's gaze falls on me. "You. You are a detective. You think Luke is part of Kronos' scheme and your're right. He tried to recruit me, I told him I'd think about it."

All eyes were on her.

"I won't. Not for my dad but for the Greeks. I'm just curious. We now know that Luke is involved in Kronos' scheme an looking for recruits on the inside. I would have been a valuable asset, hunter of Artemis and everything. But he didn't give me his number, rightfully so, but he gave it to you. So, Annie, -"

"Don't call me that."

"You can call him, go out with him. Have your fun, get invited and be our eyes on the inside. So, why won't you?"

Annabeth's eyes moved to Piper, "I'm not the spy."

Piper looked analytical, her contacts covering her actual irises. "Don't look at me, he didn't give me his number."

"I'm not qualified enough to be a spy." Annabeth continues.

Thalia's eyes were gleaming. "That is exactly why he won't suspect it."

Hazel looked up, a gleam in her eye. "This could be our opening."

Annabeth's eyes dart to the rest of the group. Piper was smiling grimly, Hazel looked ecstatic. Frank had an enigmatic look on his face. Reyna was emotionless but the tilt of her head showed her intrigue. Will looked at her hopefully, pleading for her to agree. Jason was nodding thoughtfully and Percy- Percy was staring at her.

Asking if she would do it.

"So, I should probably call him on a burner phone."

Thalia smiled, but it wasn't out of happiness.

Will looked confused. "So, you're not married?"

Frank spoke over them, to Thalia. "Welcome to the team, Thalia."

**...**

"C'mon Sunshine, don't cry. It's not as bad as it looks."

"Leo. What did they do to you?"

"No te preocupes, princessa."

"Are you fucking with me?"

"No. I'm a gentleman and you clearly said you weren't interested- OW!" He rubs his head, his grin still wide. "What did you do that for?"

Calypso wasn't fooled, his smile was too bright to be real. He was laughing too hard for too long, and that's how she knew he was not okay. She gathered the heavy chains in her arms and sat next to Leo, rearranging the chains so that it wasn't seperating her from her cellmate.

Leo Valdez. Ultimate flirt. Setehart. Jokester.

Victim their betaings.

"I'm fine, pretty lady. Don't worry your pretty head about little ole me."

"Let me see."

Despite Leo's protests she tore open his shirt and had accessed hs injuries. Two new scratches, one deeper than the other. 3 re-opened wounds."

She treated him with the crappy first aid stuff they were given.

They didn't meet under the best circumstances.

Calypso was new. And Leo was Leo.

She was angered by his care-free state. She snapped at him.

It was one night that changed them .

_Leo stumbled in. Well, more like he shot inside. As if shoved. He crashed into the makeshift table Calypso spent hours putting together and he groaned as it caves in from under him. _

_"You broke my table!" exploded from Calypso's mouth before she could stop it._

_Leo shouted back. "Who puts table there, anyway?" Calypso was going to yell back when she saw his shirt darkening and sticking to his stomach with blood. She gathered up her weighted chains and rushed to him. _

_"You're bleeding."_

_"Yeah, I am. Sorry about your table."_

_"Nevermind that" Calypso dismisses, looking at him with worried wide eyes. "What happened to you?"_

_"No te preocupas. Estoy bien."_

_Calypso has heard that phrase enough times to know it's meaning Ogyia wa a tourist country and she was always prepared with phrases of at least 15 countries._

_"No, you're not." Calypso looks at him with angry eyes. He was still bleeding. "Can you stop bleeding? It's freaking me out."_

_"Well, if _you_ don't like it..."_

Later she found out that everyone gets beaten and abused, except her. Because the boy with the skilled hands and flirty remarks has been taking her beating for her.

She never confronted me for it, he's never mentioned it. She just make sure he is always at peace, trying to heal him before the next round of beatings.

She tried to get them to give her her beatings back, they argued. Saying that she has nothing to barter with.

He fixed her table.

And he was currently, writhing in pain and terror, even asleep he is still haunted with nightmares and demons. She shifted closer, stroking his head until he stills.

She felt powerful when she got him to calm down. Like she had a power, no other possesed.

Like she was the calm to his storm.

The sunshine to his rain.

But she wasn't, she just helped him smile bright. Because he was the sun, himself.

But having heard his wimpers, she knew that Mr. Sunshine has suffered too much.

He bartered to take her beatings for her. What did he have to offer? What could they take from him, and not her?

He was holding back on her. But she found it hard not trust the boy with the brown eyes.

* * *

**Hope it doesn't disappoint. I downloaded Word onto my phone so hopefully I can get more writing in. **

**\- Paula**

**xx**

**Shoot me a comment.**


	10. Chapter 10: roommates and cellmates

**My back is sore.**

* * *

**roommates and cellmates**

* * *

"Are you really going to ignore me?"

Silence.

Percy felt his temper flare. His eyes felt hot and his fingers were sore with how tightly he was gripping them.

"Very mature." I snapped, rubbing my eyes. Would she still be acting like this in front of an audience?

When we were paired off to share a room, I was embarrassed sure but also relived. This was my chance; we could finally talk. Figure this out, because I knew that if we were married in the past it must have been for a good reason.

I, at one point, loved her enough to marry her, and we only physically met once. I was trying to be that man, trying to get her to understand and see me like that. But she refused, she was so busy trying to block out my existence that she didn't even spare me another look!

I laughed again, louder, more bitter, more forced. There was an odd tightness in my chest that needed to disappear. Laughing helped, a little. "If it wasn't for this morning, I'd think you didn't give a shit about me." She was still staring at her phone, scrolling too fast to be actually reading it. "God, I get this is hard for you, I do. But I don't see how ignoring me-

Annabeth looked up, her eyes a bright silver. But not like the light of the moon but like light reflecting off the edge of a razor. "No, you don't. You have no idea. None at all. How would you feel if the man who has been dead for 10 years never was dead? That he started a life somewhere else, that he doesn't even remember you. "

"I considered every possibly. Every fucking one. No matter how painful. "

Her eyes never left mine.

"That you moved on. That you never did. That you were held against your will, that you wanted a new start far away. That you have forgotten of me, by your own will that I was just a distant memory, and in a relationship. I was expecting that you would kiss me or be happy to see me. Or maybe you would awkwardly wave not knowing how to tell me you had your own family. Or that you have found someone new."

Her voice caught and she angled her head so that I wouldn't see her face. "I never expected you wouldn't recognize me at all. I never thought you wouldn't remember me."

I looked at her, pain replacing my hurt. She has no idea how much I'm trying. "I want to remember you."

Annabeth looked away. "I think that if we were really meant to be, you would have."

It would have been better if she slapped me, "You are putting our future, everything and blaming it on fate? You don't even want to try; you're just going to-"

"I want to get to know the new Percy, you seem like a cool guy. But I married the old Percy, and you're not him. Annabeth flipped the lights off. "Goodnight Percy. I look forward to getting to know you."

I go to the bed, there was only one. A true gentleman would have offered to sleep on the floor, but she just said that I wasn't that. And when a glow of Annabeth phone emits, I ignore it even as she types like crazy, quiet sniffles ringing throughout room, her only an arms length away.

Her on one side of the bed, me on the other. A pillow between them.

**...**

"Do you think leaving them together was a good idea?" Thalia asked her roommate, who kept doing her push up's. Thalia just shifted in her position again, eventually eliciting a response for Reyna.

"Can you quit moving? You're messing up my flow."

Reyna was referring to Thalia's sitting on Reyna's back as Reyna did her push-up's.

"Maybe if you just answered my questions then I wouldn't shift so much."

"What was it?"

"Do you think leaving Percy and Annabeth in the same room was a good idea?"

"Hard to say, Annabeth looks stubborn and she was quite set on icing him out on the ride to this dump. But Percy has these baby doll eyes that he's always flashing. So..."

"How about Frank and Hazel?"

"Eh, they're probably blushing and Frank is offering to sleep on the floor or whatever."

"You know Frank or Hazel personally?"

"Frank and I used to be close, but he transferred out a few years ago. No idea why. But I think it was to avoid his dick hole of a dad. It never felt right to me that he left, he was always really set on the Roman ways. He always thought the Greeks were too messy."

"It looks like he was avoiding you."

"I think he is." Reyna affirms as she finishes her pushups. "You can get off now."

Thalia complies and wraps the covers around her, making a burrito of herself.

Reyna folds her arms behind her head, relaxing on the floor.

"Aren't you worried about your baby brother with the spy?"

"Piper?"

"Sure."

"Not really. Piper hates-well, avoids, all things romance. I'm not sure if it is to spite her mom or because she genuinely is not interested in romance. We wanted to recruit her for the hunt, but she's not a virgin."

"Jason really likes her. Can't you tell?" Reyna presses.

Thalia looks thoughtful. "I haven't seen him smitten before. Last time I saw him was when he was 10. He wasn't good at hiding his crush then. How can you tell?"

"He's always looking at her when she's not looking. He looks at her like a blind man seeing color for the first time. With awe and genuine interest, like everything she does fascinates him. Like all he wanted was for her to pay him attention." She says, her voice distant as if recalling a dream. Then she adds "He never looked at me like that".

"Why would he?"

"We dated for a solid month. We couldn't quite break the friendship barrier, so we didn't. We called it quits."

Thalia bursts into peals of laughter. Between gasps of air she chokes out "Would you believe it if you were told a week ago, that you would be gossiping with Artemiss' ex-luetenite? In a hotel room?"

Reyna cracks a smile.

**...**

"What do you think they're laughing about? Hazel asks, typing into her computer.

The raspy and loud laughter coming from across the hall, and from the most badass women in the worlds room. That was enough to raise a few eyebrows

Frank was sprawled across the plain Kind-sized bed. His head propped on his hands. "How to kill with only a butter knife?"

Hazel looks up, her glasses slipping down her nose. She shoves it back up with the tip of her finger. Smiling earnestly, "Or maybe just the best strangling technique?"

Frank nods seriously and they burst into fits of giggles.

"So, want to go over the game plan?" Hazel asks before an awkward silence can stretch over them.

"Sure. So, Annabeth is going to give Luke a call and ask him out to dinner tomorrow morning. Hopefully, he is going to ask her to join the cause. But if not then she is going to express her frustration with the Greeks and Romans. She is going to talk a little about her case and act like she is giving away a lot of information, but she isn't not really."

"Anyway, Piper is going to hack into his phone for a solid 2 minutes with the memory-swiper she got from Beckendorf. To see what we can get from that. And hopefully we will get names, number or better yet an address."

Hazel smiles a bit. "Annabeth is sure doing more than what she signed up for."

"I don't think she minds as much as she says she does."

Hazel lays down next to him, her voice soft. "Frank, why did you ask me to the gala? You could have gotten me to help without asking me out. So, why did you?"

Frank turns an interesting shade of pink but his voice comes out clear when he says. "Because I like you. I didn't think you considered my asking you to the gala as part of a ruse to get you as part of the mission. I actually wanted you to be my date." Then almost hesitantly he asks. "Is that why you said yes, because you thought it wasn't real?"

"I didn't think it was real." Hazel admits and Frank deflates. "But I hoped it was."

They both go hot but didn't stop smiling, falling asleep horizontally on top of the covers.

**...**

I glare at the ugly man who has been putting me through hell or the last hour. "What is it? Is the little Italian man upset?" He lunges to punch me, but I duck.

He blinks and I fight the urge to yell at myself. He had every right to be confused, he was beating me up, like he did every other day for a solid hour. I never resisted him, not even in the beginning. I just took it.

I never dodged or fought back.

But today I did, I pulled back my fist and sent it flying to his face. There was a sickening crack, and I knew it wasn't my fist-

"You little who-"

I kicked his wiener, a cheap shot, and I threw myself on top of him pushing until my knuckles started to bleed. But even then, I didn't stop, not until other men came in and held me back.

One of the men, hit me and I fell back slamming my head on the floor.

"You!" I look up blearily and see the same man shove someone else in the same cell.

A curly haired man, he was bleeding but there was a big grin on his face that he flashed at then. "What? What did I do now?"

The men started to close the door and his smile slipped, actual panic flooded his features.

"Don't! Put me back in the old cell. I'll take extra today! I swear, I will! She'll think I'm dead! Let me out! PLEASE!"

They left, laughing and chuckling. The man just slumped, not caring that he was bleeding.

"Who's she?" I ask

He looks up looking lost. His brown eyes sad and angry. "She is my cell-mate, before you. I-I take extra beating so she won't have to. She'll think I died; she'll blame herself-"

He stumbles into a standing position and throws his weight against the door and only succeeds in hurting himself further.

"Stop that. You'll hurt yourself."

"I'm already-"

"So, when you see her again, she will blame herself for your own mistakes-"

That shut him up. He sat down, his wrists were bloody and bruised. He followed my gaze and laughed, "I'm usually chained up. You're not?"

I shake my head.

"I'm a mechanic. Pretty dam good at making weapons, I get why they would want me to be chained up, I guess."

"You're bleeding."

"I know."

Dios mio. "Let me look at it. I might be able to help."

He lifts his hooded eyes to meet mine. Distrust eventually loses to his injuries since he grunts and lifts his shirt exposing his back and stomach. I crawl to him and access the damage.

Torn skin. Bruises galore. And way too many cuts, some appearing to be reopened.

Some scars have faded into his skin, other are still ugly and pulsing. He's been here for a while, longer than I have probably.

I rip my tattered shirt and start adding pressure to the biggest one.

"How do you know this shit?" he asks.

"My boyfriend was a doctor." I reply shortly.

"Was?"

"He could be dead for all I know."

Will and I never dated, not really. But I really liked him and it's not like this dude would know the difference.

"I'm Leo."

"Okay."

"And you are..."

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo."

"You're the lawyer!" Leo exclaims, "Hades' son."

"Yes, why are you here?"

"I'm Leo Valdez. Why wouldn't I be here?"

I shoot him a glare and he wince.

"I'm Hephaestus' son. They want my hands."

"Your hands look pretty average to me." Besides the bruises and cuts and-

"My hands are gorgeous." he deadpans "Or were. But I meant that they want my talents and my pretty little head. To make weapons for them. I refused, that's why they beat me."

"Don't you get beat the double?"

"Yes, I met Calypso on her first day. She wasn't hurt, but I knew the men were going to change that so I tried to get them to give me her beatings. They refused at first, until we decided. I get beat the double, so two hours of beatings then and an hour of me making their shit. To spite them I take an extra-long time to make it. Get as little done in the hour they offer."

"That explain your unattractive back."

"I swear they got a whip obsession, maybe even a kink. It all sucks."

"Amen, brother."

We share a small smile and he leans awkwardly against the wall, trying to not hurt or irritate his injuries.

I think about the girl he was so focused on protecting.

"So, who's the-"

I trail off seeing him asleep. His bloodied shirt sticking to his rising and falling chest and his bruised wrists resting on his chest.

My make-shift bandage seems to have stopped the blood and I pray it isn't infected.

Will would have known what to do. Will would have been helpful.

But Will wasn't here and he wasn't a spy or agent or whatever. He can't just show up and save my ass. He probably thinks I'm dead.

If it wasn't for the pain, _I_ would think I'm dead.

* * *

**This is fun, don't be to frustrated with Annabeth. I'm sorry for the lack of Jiper.**

**And hello, DiAngelo!**

**\- Paula**

**xx**

**Shoot me a comment.**


	11. Chapter 11: wake up call

**I feel like my head is too big for my shoulders. **

* * *

**wake up call**

* * *

In the time I spent here I've never not seen Leo.

He was always here.

But he wasn't here.

When I demanded information, using every bit of my imperial attitude I had, they laughed at me. And despite my best efforts I cried.

I cried for the boy who called me 'sunshine' For the boy with the beaming smile and strong hands.

The boy who pressed hasty kisses to my cheeks.

They boy who could sing and that did algebra for fun.

Leo, the man who loved me and seemed resigned to the fact that I would never love him.

But I did, before I thought it was friendship, caring for a friend, but now I realized its' different. It's love.

And now, I might never get to tell him.

**...**

I look up, my eye balls felt lighter without my contacts and Jason looked different. More real.

His hair was the most noticeable change, it was messy and ruffled. Before it looked like perfectly arranged silk. But now, with its messiness, it reminded me of feathers. Light and fluffy. Undeniably soft.

I notice how his hair had darker lowlights, that matched his eyebrow color. And his eyelashes were a dark brown. You can only notice this being at such close proximity as I was. He insisted on sleeping on the couch, which was clearly not made for comfort, and I got the bed. He fell asleep quickly and mechanically, I was a thrasher. But not last night, last night I was so scared that I was creaking the bed too much, or breathing too loudly. But when I noticed his chest rise up and down slowly, I fell into a trance. So, in the first time in 12 years I woke up to the bed sheets exactly as it was last night and not in a bunch at my feet or on the floor.

It felt nice.

My internal alarm clock woke me up at exactly 7 AM, but it seemed that Jason's alarm clock was more impressive since when I woke up, he was already showered and getting ready. His wet hair was obviously dried hastily, since there were locks that were damp and clumped together while other were in disarray around his face. There was a comb

His hair was more of an auburn color when wet, and the water was still cool even in his hair. I knew because water droplets from his hair was falling on my cheeks as I looked up at him. I was no beauty at this hour and my breath tasted of sleep. His arms were rock hard under my grip and his breath was minty.

"Good morning." I croaked, still reeling from my near fall.

As neat as Jason was, the shower curtains still let water escape to the bathroom floor, where I barged in to a shirtless boxer-wearing Jason holding hair brush to his hair. As soon as I realized the bathroom was occupied, I startled and slipped on the watery floor, he caught me, nearly slipping on the floor himself he saved my fall. But now I was still clutching his (bare) shoulder and he was still gripping my waist. His eyes were so blue that I skipped a breath and in response my heart rate sped up to make up for the missing breath, right?

It had nothing to do with the blue of his eyes or the heat of his skin. It had nothing to do with the firm gentleness he held me in, like I was precious.

But just in case-

I try to pull away from him, but I lose my footing (again) and I would have slipped if it weren't for Jason tightening his grip, one hand on my waist and the other keeping us both upright by clutching the sink.

"Hey" he whispers and I feel my heartbeat pick up. My chest and stomach filling with a nervous tingling feeling. Was this the famous butterflies? The ones you get when in love? Or, just a stupid co-worker crush-

The sensation was completely unfamiliar, but not unpleasant.

I didn't know what to do.

The sensation wasn't at all solid, it filled me with so much giddiness- it was like jumping off a cliff but not knowing where you'll land. And not caring.

It was freeing.

"Can you- I- Help me up." He looks surprised, like I snapped him out his thoughts, "Please?"

Soon, we are both standing straight, a little more distance between us. My hands were no longer on his shoulders and he was no longer hugging my waist.

I walk carefully to the door and say, without lifting my head from the floor, "Let me know when you're done."

He doesn't answer.

Last night wasn't awkward per say, in fact. Jason didn't do much besides ask if I minded him making a few private phone calls. I told him I didn't and wandered around, hearing raised voices in Annabeth and Percy's room, giggling in Reyna and Thaila's room and silence in Hazel and Frank's room.

I lingered outside each room for no more than 3 minutes, I heard Annabeth's speech about re-learning Percy. And Percy's upset answer. I heard Thalia and Reyna discuss my and Jason's relationship (not that we had one) and their giggling and their own antics. And lastly, I heard muffled hushed whispers and silence, that sounded happy. Even though I knew silence didn't have a sound.

After finding out where the pool and breakfast area was, (using the elevator more than three times) I made my way back.

"Yes, "Jason spoke into the phone, his voice polite but not warm "they are Greeks, they are just set in their ways. There not monsters. And they are quite cunning besides it's not like they will hurt us. And if they do..." he trails off, like he hasn't considered this "well, we know how to fight too."

There was more speaking, then his face softened, "Aww I love you too!"

He listened to the phone, a dopey smile on his face.

"It's you and me against the world, baby!"

Disappointment had welled up in me, but I had decided against expressing it. I knocked on the door and swept in, he turned a lovely shade of red and apologized for the inconvenience. He tried to get me to talk to him, flashing me his big smile. But the dopey grin from before stained the front of my mind and I answered shortly and got into the bed, making sure to sleep in the middle. To make it clear that I would be sleeping on the bed alone. I usually preferred to sleep on the corner, to the side closer to the door, but the side closer to the door was closer to the couch.

He took the couch after turning off the light.

Now, I was still in my tank top and flannel bottoms waiting for him to let me use the shower. He leaves the door, politely holding it open.

I was about to stalk past him without saying anything when he stepped in the way. He was also wearing a tank top.

"Your eyes are a really pretty color." he told me, "I wish you'd show them off more often, with eyes like yours..." he clears his throat "with eyes like yours you wouldn't need a truths serum."

Does he hear himself?

"There is a thin line between friendliness and flirtation." I warn him.

His brow creased, "I think I'm pretty clear on which side of the line I'm on."

I roll my eyes and try to march past him. I can easily shove him aside, but that would involve touching him. And that is my poison, because I know that as soon as I lay a finger on his flesh I won't let go.

"What did I do to you? Why are you so keen on being harsh to me?"

"I don't catch your meaning."

"Are you bipolar?" He looked distressed, "That would explain you a bit more. I can be more patient; I just need to know if these mood swings are because of me or-"

"I'm not bipolar." I snap. "I don't see how I could be-"

He was glaring now, his face angry "Really? When we first met you were sweet and sort of badass mysterious. When we met again you were professional and persuasive. But ever since then you are either cold, sweet, angry, or downright cruel. And I want to know why."

So many responses go through my head, my mind running wild. This happened a lot when you are a spy, multiple answers to a question you don't want to answer appear. Most of them aren't actual answers. But instead of saying, "Too bad." or "It's been a long week."

I give him an actual answer.

I say, "You unsettle me. You're different from other guys, which is silly because I know you're not." I start undoing a braid, "You seem perfect yet I know you can't be. A perfect guy wouldn't have flirted with a spy. Heck, a perfect guy wouldn't flirt with anyone at all if he was in a relationship."

He blinks and I continue grateful for his silence. Might as well get rid of these... feelings.

"I always thought that Love wasn't real. Or at least not the way that air is. I didn't believe in butterflies in your stomach or electricity in a touch. I just thought it was something you gained over time. Compatibility. I never had this instant connection before. So, I don't think it is an instant connection, more like a handsome-boy-effect."

"I've seen the way it goes. People going off first meeting feelings to decide a future. I think it's bullshit. Marriages suck that way."

He looks at me steadily, "That's it?"

I nod.

"I'm not perfect and I'm not in a relationship. And I think you got to stop thinking with your head when it comes to your heart." I open my mouth to protest but he continues "I'm not saying you should marry me, please don't. But I'm saying that you shouldn't analyze every single thing. Some things are mean to happen, so they will."

"What do you mean you don't have a girlfriend?" I demand, "Who were you talking to on the phone last night?"

He blinks confused, a crooked smile on his face when he says "Octavian."

Heat flushes my cheeks, this is embarrassing. "Oh. You have a boyfriend. I'm so stupid-"

No, he was the one with flushed cheeks, "What? No!"

I was getting annoyed; he didn't need to deny it. If he was gay that was cool, ok-fine. I was disappointed, but only because I liked him not because he was gay. "Then why did you fall him 'baby'?"

His face finally relaxed and a long loose laugh let his lips, "I was talking to a dog. To an adorable badass dog." he grins at me, "I have a type, you know."

Finally a smile tugs at my lips, I press the towel against my chest, "Let me guess, angry, dark-haired, energetic and barks a lot?"

He looks impressed, "I was just going to say, badass and adorable, but that works too."

I shove him and try to get into the shower but he blocks the way- again.

"What now?" I demand.

"I'm going to prove you wrong." He was looking at me earnestly, and the stupid butterflies start messing with my intestines. "I'm going to show you love is very much an unexplainable, real thing."

I snort, "Good luck with that." But judging by his grin I did a bad job at being intimidating.

**...**

I stare at the email, now saved in Drafts I didn't send it to myself yet. And I consider deleting everything.

Even though it was only a few sentences.

**Dear Percy,**

**I'm a liar. Liars around the world are gathering into a conference room getting ready to give me the award for "Biggest Liar". I'm such a liar that I nearly fooled myself.**

**Nearly.**

**I still love you. Percy is Percy is Percy. That is the only logic that makes sense. Alright? I just know what happens when people force themselves into something and I don't want that to happen to us. Ignore my feeling, ignore everything and let us start from scratch. You might not be the exact same Percy but I'm not the exact same Annabeth.**

**Lets' be friends first.**

**We were such great friends.**

**I know (if I have my way) you'll never read this.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Annabeth "Know It All" Chase**

I fight myself for a moment, then add a PS.

**PS, if you are reading this for some reason- you should know that we never once shared a kiss. You never visited, naive highschool me didn't think much of ot. But now i'm curious. Why didn't you visit?**

I quickly press send before I could hesitate any longer, which is stupid. I'd be the only one to ever read it-but still. I hesitated.

I check eth time, 12:04 PM. Garbinga burner phone I press on the only contact, opting to send a message.

_Hey Luke, this is Annabeth. I was hoping that we can get together for dinner?_

He messages back immediately.

_**Seven at ********_

I send a text of confirmation and toss the phone back into the bag.

Percy strides into our shared room, a towel on his waist. I blush and avert my eyes. I've seen Percy shirtless before but never not with a screen between us.

He walks right up to me so that his stomach, his abs, were right in front of my face.

I lift my eyes, an eyebrow hiding behind my bangs.

He grins, "Hi, I'm Percy and you have great hair."

A smile tugs at my lips.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth and you got pretty eyes."

* * *

**My, I should stop with all this character mushyness and dive back into eth plot, no? I'm so lame.**

**\- Paula**

**xx**

**Shoot me a comment.**


	12. Chapter 12: torture is better

**life shouldn't give me choices I clearly can't be trusted with them**

* * *

**torture is better than hearing you talk**

* * *

I grit my teeth as another lash falls on my back. My back was still sore from last weeks lashing, the bruises only half healed and the scars sewed tighty by Nico. I want to pass out, to give into the darkness that was welcoming me with open arms. But I couldn't risk giving into sleep-I didn't know what they would do to me if I didn't keep my guard up. The room was suspiciously clean and smelled of anti-stepic, is implying that blood had to be wiped off the yellow-tinged floors. I hoped that meant that they got their fix of cruelty before me and that they were almost finished. Not that they were in a particularly vicious mood.

But as another scream ripped itself from my throat I surrendered myself to the idea that they were in a bad mood. The buzzing in my ears made it hard to listen to their taunts, something that I was truly grateful for. But I forced myself to stop screaming and kept my teeth on my tongue, the salt of my own blood was awful. But I still listened- they said her name.

Calypso.

"Your little girl was asking for you, ya know?" I recognize the voice of my usual torturer- his name was Meathead, at least that's what everyone called him. He was tall and skinny, his face was all edges and hollows. His voice high-pitched and made me want to slug him. Now I had that urge more than ever, the lights were bright and induced a headache, his voice sounded like it was echoing. But I knew that wasn't possible. "Aw, is the little elf feeling dizzy?"

Hungry too.

Another lash and this time I can't help my scream- I hear snaps and I can safely assume that my stitches have snapped open.

Meathead stops lashing my back me to face me, the break only allowing me to bask in the waves of heat and pain on my back. He grabs my chin and squeezes it, _hard. _"You angry? Good. Maybe tomorrow you will think twice before-"

"Stop." At some point during Meathead's speech the door opened and someone stepped in. I don't lift my head, the florescent lights were killing my eyes and my strength was at an all time minimum.

The man sounded like he thought himself to be a big deal and the way Meathead immediately backed away from me like I had some disease led me to believe that he was.

"Look up." The same authoritative voice rang out, but it was softer but heavier too. Like honey. Sticky and heavy, do easy to drown in a vat of hieny. All you have to do is lose your grip and slip, then you won't resurface. Something told me that this man wasn't very different. My neck was sore at the odd angle but I wasn't going to face the blinding lights and I definitely won't chance myself a headache. Blood and saliva was collecting in my mouth so I spit it out, it was only after I got a punch to the jaw that I considered that my spitting in response could have been interpreted as disrespectful.

_Perfect, just perfect. _

Bigger hands grasp my head and tilt my head up, I instinctively wince against the harsh lighting. I slacken my face knowing that bracing myself for the hit will only make it worse.

I didn't want to make it worse.

But the strike for my impertinence never comes. I look up at is face, he had a large nose. Really curved and almost arched, I bet he worked out as hard as he did to make his face fit his nose. He was probably picked for his nose when he was young.

That must have sucked.

"What?" I rasped, my voice hurt from all the screaming and yelling of obscenities that I have done. "What do you want?"

I didn't bother asking for his name. If he wanted something he'd probably tell me.

"I am Atlas, Second in Command to Kronos and I want you to make me a new toy."

I look up into his beady black soulless eyes and spit-and growing up in an orphanage and with no short supplies of bullies, my aim is perfect.

So perfect so that when I spit, I hit the target and it lands right into his beady black eye.

..

I couldn't track a stupid phone call. At first I got one concrete address but the place was completely abandoned now I don't even have an address- every time I think I come close to finding a legitimate location it darts to Australia or Machusettes.

This was expected, of course. Tracking them through the phone would be too easy.

Annabeth was still going on her date in a few hours, and Hazel was doing her very best to look through Luke's history. And I was heping-when I wasn't worrying about Leo, hacking into a phone, or prepping and texting Annabeth everything she needs to know for her date.

I was currently prepping Annabeth-

"No, you can't pretend to be me." I scold. "This isn't a play, you have to _lie_."

"Why can't I channel you?" She demands "You are brilliant-you get them all-"

"He is interested in you!" I yell over her arguement "He is going to lose interest if you act like me."

We were sitting at the coffee place, Will had excused himself and was currently packing a bag. A bag of what? I didn't know. I was sitting next to the window which had blinds covering the outside world and hiding what was happening inside. Reyna was on the phone barking orders, making arrangements with the people on the Roman side.

We were a little low on gear and the Roman base was closest. Not to mention that we don't exactly have the Greeks opinion on the whole operation-they are currently in the dark. The only authority we have from the Greeks is Frank and he was technically on 'vacation'. Jason and Percy were going through the interview packets that Annabeth had given them and after that there were _piles _of photos and names they were asked to study-lest they spark a memory.

Frank and Hazel were an earshot away studying Luke's file for a lead. Well, Hazel was. Frank seemed to be deep in thought and ignoring the task all together. The wooden floor beneath my socked feet was smooth and sort of slippery, I slided my foot along the lines f the wooden tile.

"It's not in my nature to lie."

Silence ensues and she blushes.

"Continue."

I do, "You just have to pretend your interest lies elsewhere, explain that you aren't all that interested in the greeks and that you find them rather repulsive at times. Then corner him, tell him that Thalia let her know that he has a scheme up his sleeve and that you are interested. That should be enough for a first date."

"Don't you take your suspects to bed then probe their brains for secrets?" And my eyes flit up to meet Jason's.

I shot back, "Only if they hold promise."

The innuendo was clear and he cleared his throat averting his eyes. I wasn't sure but I could swear Percy just sneezed to cover up his snort.

"I can do that." Annabeth breathes "It's just a flimsy date with a potential psycho, no biggie."

I frown, "Well, when you say it like that..."

"She'll be fine." I look up surprised, it wa Percy he was grinning a sly smile like he had a secret he was about to let me in on. "Trust me."

He strides toward us and drops the packet in front of Annabeth, I only notice because i've been watching for her reaction but she gasps under her breath. Her eyes on the sheet in front of her.

"How did you finish so early?" Jason demands, looking ruffled "I'm still on page 3."

Percy's smile is still present when he says "It's because you write like a girl, all slow and tiny and tidy."

Annabeth snorts, and I speak up "Have you seen Annabeth's handwriting?"

Annabeth stills and Percy gets a look, a look of someone in sour pain.

I realize my mistake all too quickly, the dim lighting doesn't shed much spotlight but I can see both of tehri expressions.

I shouldn't have said that.

Because Percy _has_ seen it, he just doesn't remember.

"It's extremely messy." I go on, trying to frost over the slight tension. It works because Percy's smile reappears, albeit more strained than before. I exhale shakily through my nose and stand from my chair, mouthing an "I'm sorry" to Annabeth.

She nods.

I leave the room quickly, my hand finding the folded up piece of paper in my jacket pocket. As I round to the darkened hallway and out of their eye-sight I pull it out, the picture of Leo. I've pulled it out and made copies as soon as I got it, but I kept the original with me at all times. I've studied it extensively and I could see that he looks better than he was, his shirt was sticking to his body at certain areas like the neck and stomach. Which implied that a substance like blood or water was against his body, by the set of his brows I was guessing the latter.

When Annabeth first saw the picture I managed to see a glimpse of pity, I saw similar expressions on Frank and Hazels face. But it was Will that got it, he wasn't pitiful, or weak or helpless he was defiant in the best sense.

The sad scowl on his face wasn't for himself but for them, for all the things he would do to them if he had the power. At the moment all he had was his imagination. His twisted hands wasn't a sign of weakness it was him keeping his mechanic hands busy, warmed up for when he made the weapon of their downfall. He wasn't defiant in the sense he would just protest, he was defiant in the sense that he was smart.

He would never resign himself to his treatment, his imprisonment, being normal but he wouldn't fight them. Not yet. Their turf their rules, he is probably biding his time, waiting for the best moment to strike back. His ramrod straight posture showed what his puppy dog eyes didn't, pride.

He could have made a great spy, he was stiff enough to hold firm but bendable enough to know when to lay low. His instincts were sharp and his imagination always running. But he had something I didn't have, three things actually. He had talent, passion, and righteous morals.

So now he was held captive, and knowing him, he was in pain.

And the fact that my goofy best friend was being held captive-hostage even.

Here is something that people don't consider- if Nico was used to shake the ground. What will they do once they realize their plan has failed? And, more selfishly, if they want Leo for that-to send Hephaestus into uproar or to use his talent-what will they do once his use is over? Will he survive long enough for me to save him.

I snort, my gaze on Leo's face, he was a survivor. What also bothered me-was, what if he forgets me like Percy forgot Annabeth? Like Jason did his sister?

Being forgotten was what bothered me the most, second to only his death.

...

Atlas wasn't impressed with my attitude, he roared and shook me. Lifted me off my feet, ripped the bands off my hands and shook me. Vile filled my mouth but I bit it back-throwing up will only lead to a bigger deeper concussion induced by my victim.

Meathead flicks his hand so that his knife flashes in the light, Atlas shook his head at Meathead his honeyed voice heavy. "We are all friends here."

I laugh, out loud. It was hard to laugh when your feet barely brushed the floor. "If this is how you treat your friend, i'd hate to see how you treat your enemies-"

"I'm glad we understand each other."

"I would rather be your prisoner."

Atlas growls and I keep my expression slack, even as he tightens his hold on my neck, he says "That makes you our enemy."

Setting my jaw to the side I do my best imitation of a nod, "So be it."

I'm not returned to the cell with the Nico or to Calypso. I'm shoved into a room with stained floors and peeling paint. With a bed to the side with handcuffs and blood on the sheets. In the stumble into the room, before anyone can go after me, when I purposefully collide with a desk filled of tools I sneak a small screwdriver into the waistband of my torn clothes. I keep my arm on it, pressing it against my skin.

When they force me into cuffs I hide it my palm.

I smile when they sneer.

I laugh when they leave.

Because _finally_, I am free.

* * *

**Leo, Leo! Leo!**

**\- Paula**

**xx**

**Shoot me a comment.**


End file.
